It Was All a Bet
by teenage train wreck
Summary: CHANGED IT! LILEY! Lilly and Oliver are in a band. Miley is a popular. Lilly's been asking her out since the seventh grade. Will this year be different? Jake/Oliver, Mitchie/Mikayla
1. The Whole Year to Think About That

Okay so this is my very first fan fic so please go easy. I am very discouraged to say that I do not own any of the characters. Hannah Montana does not exist!

AN: Miley and Lilly are not friends in this fic. Just go along with it.

It Was All a Bet

I watched as the girl of my dreams made her way into the cafeteria. Everything about her was just so enticing. She walks into the room and it seems everyone can't help but look her way. She has that effect on people.

'_I just want to be with you.'_

'_Well I don't want to be with you. So go away, Truscott. The answer is and will always be no!'_

I scoff at my flashback. That was around sophomore year. I was dumb to even think I had a chance with her. I asked her out all day, every day. She's got the whole school on lock with her southern accent, shining brunette hair and radiant blue eyes. Shoot, she even caught the attention of the famous movie star, Jake Ryan, who has now been her current on and off boyfriend for the past year. Right now, they had a fall out about three months ago before the summer started and now they're just really good friends. Oh yeah, I've definitely got a big shot now compared to him.

Whoa. Sorry for the rambling fest. I almost forgot to introduce myself. The name is Lilly, Lilly Truscott. I'm the blonde, blue-eyed, athletic girl crushing on none other than Miley Stewart. I'm honestly just wasting my time since the only time we've ever talked was when we were insulting each other. She's classified a popular. A prep. Me, I'm not sure what I am. I'm in a band, I skateboard, and I do sports. Oh yeah, that definitely shouts, 'Lilly Truscott is not straight!'.

Meh, the people in our school are not idiots. They actually support gays. Heck, some of the populars are bisexual. Jake Ryan dated my best friend, Oliver, once. They were totally happy but then Jake couldn't keep his eyes off of Miley. Oliver and him broke up and he almost instantly pursued the object of my affection the next day. Anyway, you can tell that Oliver is most definitely not over him and forgive me if I'm false but I do catch Jake momentarily examining Oliver everyone once in a while.

"LILLY!!!" I jumped as I heard my name being shouted. Dang, I must have been daydreaming again. I wonder if she noticed. I look up and notice her glaring at me. I chuckle and then give a deep sigh. _'Story of my life. She probably thinks I'm going to hit on her again.'_

I looked to my right which was where my name was shouted and head over. At the farthest table, playing with Mitchie's drumsticks was Oliver Oken. Along with him were Mitchie Torres and Joanie Palumbo, my other band members and my best friends. We've known each other since kindergarten and formed our band, December Sickness, in eighth grade. We're now seniors in high school.

"Hey guys," I say monotone once I sit. "What's up?" Joanie, who had her head on the table with curly dark blonde locks being seen stuck up her hand and wiggled it meaning, 'so-so.' Mitchie, who is staring lovingly at Mikayla clicks her tongue and Oliver just grunts, gives us all a funny look and says

"We are one strange group."

"Here here!!!" us three girls reply boredly and then lazily smile. We all fall into a comfortable silence.

"Honestly, Mitchie, my head is down and I still know that you're checking out Mikayla. Why don't you stop getting all googly eyed and ask her out already?!?! Everyone knows she's bi and has totally been giving you the once over," Joanie explodes making us all jump and everyone in the room stare at our table.

Oliver and I burst out laughing at everyone's' gaze while Mitchie turns beet red starts 'shh'ing Joanie. They're bickering like an old married couple now with Mitchie saying how she hates Joanie and Joanie replying with, 'well it's the truth!'

Curious, I glance at Mikayla, who was currently staring at MItchie. Once her brown eyes meet mine, she realizes she's been caught and her cheeks turn a cherry red and starts picking up her conversation with the table. From the looks of it they had been playing a game. I look at Miley again and get lost. The way her eyebrows scrunch up like can't believe something. Or the way her hands look so soft.

'_You're an idiot for falling for her in the first place.' _But this year was different. I've decided there's no point in going after someone who doesn't care for me. There would be no point. Besides, I have to get back to the books and sports. I've been offered a basketball scholarship at UCLA. My mom is pretty proud of that. With the help of my friends, I'm sure I'm going to do just fine. Oliver, Mitchie and Joanie are thinking about going there too. They're all still undecided. But hey, we've got the entire year to think about that.


	2. And the Bets are Made

Sorry guys but it just didn't seem right the first time with the story so I deleted it and started over. Let's hope this one is better. Anyway, on with chapter two!

Chapter 2

Miley's POV

Just when I thought this year was going to be good…she showed up. My jaw dropped as I noticed her curly blonde hair. The curly blonde hair that covers all of her evilness. _'What the hell?'_

"Guys, what is she doing here?! She was supposed to be gone. Leaving. Out of my life forever. What have I done to deserve this terrible life?" I spitfire after I glare at her. I see her chuckle and then walk over to her table where Joanie is sleeping, Mitchie is staring at Mikayla, and Oliver is looking at Lilly. How the hell are they friends with her? She's like totally unlike all of them. They're nice, considerate, and smart. She's just ew.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear Mikayla groan beside me. "She's really not that bad, I don't see why you don't give her a chance." I'm surprised to see the entire table (Amber, Ashley, Jake, and Lucas) agree with her. _'What has the world come to?'_

"How do you guys know what she's like? You've never talked a day in your life."

"Are you kidding me?" Ashley says disbelievingly. "We talked to her and her friends while the both of you," she states pointing at Jake and me, "were all smoochy smooch face. They're pretty cool, and Mitchie is quite the looker."

"Hey, back off, she's mine!" Mikayla retorts. We all laugh. Once she realizes what she said she looks down and blushes.

"Come on, like any of us would actually do that. Everyone at this table can honestly say we've know you've liked her for a long time. She likes you too, her staring proves it." Lucas pipes in for once. Ashley nods.

"Whatever. The chances of us actually going out are like one in a million."

The table groans. High school. Sometimes we're so oblivious it's not even funny. I had to admit, they would make a cute couple. Who am I kidding? They would be like the hottest couple ever. So would Jake and Oliver. Sure Jake and I broke up but I knew he still wanted Oliver to fight for him. Boys. How is Justin Timberlake from the same species? I'll always be left wondering.

"You wanna make a bet that she likes you? Go ask her out. Put us out of yours, her's, and our misery. Please, for the love of all that is good in this world." Jake mumbles.

Mikayla hears him and rolls her eyes. "Oh yeah, well why don't you go and ask Oliver out, hmm? Everyone knows you still fancy him." Jake has the deer-caught-in-headlights look.

I never paid attention to their bets. They were all dumb. I lazily started to drink my diet coke.

"I'll take that bet…as long as Miley goes out with Lilly for two months! HA!" '_What?' _Everyone at the table is soon covered with diet coke. They all groan while I'm sputtering and coughing. _'Date Truscott? Are my friends insane? Do they want me to be admitted to the hospital?'_

"No. No no no no no no no no no no no no no! Infinity no's! Nuh ugh! Not going to happen! N to the nizzo fo shizzo." I shake my head violently with my arms flailing in zig zag motions in front of my chase. A sign indicating, 'no'.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Here's the deal. For every month that you guys date, and you actually date, then I will pay you one hundred dollars. If you avoid her, you get nothing. If you don't last two months, then you pay me," Amber states.

"I second that," says Lucas.

"Me too," states Jake.

"Count me in," Mikayla says while raising her hand. "I'll definitely enjoy watching this happen."

That's eight hundred dollars all together. How could I say no to that?

"Okay, I take that bet. But don't come whining to me when I empty your bank accounts. I like my money in cash, not checks." I say haughtily as I make my way towards the prey, Jake and Mikayla trailing after me. _'Lilly has been asking me out since the seventh grade. How hard could this be? She'll definitely say yes.' _This boosts my confidence. I look over at Jake who is sweating and Mikayla who is pale, looking like she's about to pass out.

I watch as Oliver, Mitchie and Lilly are talking while Joanie is still sleeping. _'Jesus, what makes her so tired all the time? No, wait, I don't want to know.'_ A rush of raunchy thoughts just crossed my mind.

Pretty soon we're at their table. _'Crap, what am I supposed to say? We probably all look like idiots right now.'_

I can tell Mik and Jake are thinking the same thing because they are both wearing panicked expressions. They're all staring at us now, even Joanie who has awoken from her sleep. I look back at my friends and they still won't seem to do anything. I elbow them to see if they'll do anything. They're frozen with shock. _'Fine, I guess I'll have to take care of this.'_

I cough and slur my words since I'm annoyed beyond reprieve. "Mitchie, Mikayla wants to talk to you. Oliver, Jake wants to talk to you and I," I pause right here to take a deep breath, clap my hands and then point the first finger at Lilly "have the misfortune of asking you something."

'_Here goes nothing.'_


	3. This is How It's Supposed to Be

Whoo! Chapter 3. Let's go!

Chapter 3

Lilly's POV

I groan.

"Joy," I reply sarcastically which seems to shock the three populars standing in front of us. Mitchie and Oliver snicker behind me.

"So let's go have that talk," says Mitchie, who is smiling. She stands and takes Mikayla's hands in hers and leads her outside. Oliver takes that example and leads the way outside. Jake follows. Joanie seemed to have excused herself somewhere without us knowing.

"We-.."

"What do you want, Stewart? I haven't bothered you yet this year. Isn't that what you wanted?" I cut her off impatiently. I was actually doing a lot better this year without asking her out. I'm already half way through the year and I haven't gotten anything lower than a B-plus.

My tone seems to have taken her off guard. Hell, it's caught me off guard. She gives me a shocked expression but continues anyway.

"I was wondering if…"she seems to trail this looking back at the popular table where the occupants are looking our way but they look out the window where you can see Jake kissing Oliver's cheek which results in both blushing and Mitchie and Mikayla holding hands and laughing. I sigh. _'At least my friends can get a happy ending.'_

"If what, Stewart. Come on, spit it out. I've got lyrics to be writing right now." Man, it's really hard to blow someone off when they make your heart skip. I blush and then scold myself.

"Iwaswonderingifyouwouldliketogotothemoviessometime." Whoa, speedy much?

"What? Take the island breath and then speak. It usually helps the listener that way." This statement causes us both to have a small laugh. Miley then takes my advice and then starts to speak.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies sometimes." She looks nervous. My heart fluttered.

' _She's asking me out. No. I refuse to believe she is. Miley just wants to go as friends. What's the problem with that? Heck, you get a free movie. Why not? You can annoy her all you want.'_

"Sure. Why not? It's just a movie between colleagues, right?" her face falls when I say this, "You think we can bring the new couples with us or are you more of an action girl."

"Actually…ahha, I was wondering if it could be just us, you know. Kind of like a…."she's twirling her hand in the air as if telling me to put the pieces to the puzzle.

My eyes widen. "A…a a DATE?!" Right now I'm getting angered. She steps back once she looks into my eyes. "I have asked you out for practically all of our teenage years and now this. What do you want from me? I ask you out, you don't want me. I don't ask you out, I leave you alone and once I actually feel like I'm getting over you, you decide you want me? Why?"

Miley searches for an answer but can't think of one. She opens her mouth but I don't give her a chance because I'm already walking past her and out the door saying, "Forget it" as I go. I've got enough stuff to worry about. Basketball season is coming up and I still need to get in some major shape.

Do I hear footsteps behind me? I look back and am very astonished to see none other than Miley. I groan and turn to face her fully.

"What do you want? You've never liked me anyway. You're acting un-Stewart like now."

"Look just hear me out…"Another trail mark as if waiting for permission.

"I'm waiting."

"Did you ever think that I might possibly like you back?" she looks lost.

"Not likely."

"Okay, well I've come to the conclusion that I miss you bothering me and everything. It gets pretty lonely. It's even shown that I may actually like you." Her blue eyes look sincere and I can't help what I say next.

"Alright, I'll go to the movies. But I get to choose the movie." She smiled like she won the lottery. Only later did I realize how close that sentence was to the actual truth.

* * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mitchie's POV

I take Mikayla's sweaty hand and lead her outside and guide her to the window. I need to keep an eye on Lilly just in case she attacks Miley. She was doing just fine without her.

"So about that conver-" I say while I turn around but I'm cut off by lips. Soft, soft lips. Whoa, never felt those butterflies before. I instantly put my hands on her hips and her arms snake around my neck. We break apart laughing when Oliver and Jake start cat calling.

"O wow ow! YEAH! SEXAY! WHOO!"

This seems to catch the attention of everyone outside. I see her blush a bright red and hide her head in the crook of my neck. My hands snake around her back and I'm soon hugging her. I sigh. _'This feels…perfect. Finally.'_ I begin to giggle as she's talking into my neck.

"Mikayla, that tickles. What were you saying?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?" My brain freezes but my head seems to answer for me with a nod. I think I've just died and gone to heaven.

* * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Oliver's POV

Looking at Mikayla and Mitchie, I feel like I have a small idea of what Jake wants to ask me. I turn back and he's shuffling his feet.

"How may I help you?" He's still looking at his feet.

I hear him mumble but I'm not sure if it's exactly right. I ask him to repeat and he sighs loudly.

"I want…another chance. I know I've made a mistake and everything. Just give me another chance. I can make things so much better. I just want you back. I'm sorry. Please." I don't even know how to reply to that. Part of me is angry. Another part is excited.

I finally find my voice.

"How about we take this slow?" I take his hand and I get immediate butterflies. He gives a small smile.

"I think I'd like that," he quietly says and slowly starts to make his way towards Mitchie and Mikayla who look…very busy by the looks of it.

'_You're not getting away that easily.'_

I give a small smirk and lightly tug him back. In that instant I give him a quick peck on the lips. Pulling back, I wink, let go of our hands, instantly missing the warm contact, and start cat calling at our two friends. Laughing as they break apart.

'_This. This is how it's supposed to be.' _I think as I look at both couples.


	4. The Date

Alright. On a roll.

Chapter 4

I laugh at Joanie as she groans who was currently residing on my bed. It was almost seven on a balmy Friday night in Malibu.

"Why am I here?" She rolls onto her stomach on my bed. "I could be like, totally hitting up the arcade or eating or heck, finding a distraction in someone." I roll my eyes.

"You are here because I need help picking out my outfit for tonight and Mitchie and Oliver are on dates with their 'lovers'. Geez. I don't see how you do it, Joanie. Why not just settle down with someone? Don't you feel, I dunno, empty?"

Joanie was never one to settle down. She was the 'player' in the band. I guess that's what happens when you get jaded so early in life. I remember her name too. Becca. She and Joanie had dated for two years but then Becca left in sophomore year with no goodbye. Joanie was devastated.

"Look, you look good. Stop worrying. That's perfect."

"Are you sure?" I question further as I examine myself in the mirror. I was wearing dark skinny jeans with my favorite converse and Paramore shirt. It's the one where it looks like newsprint.

"Yes!" Joanie exclaims while groaning. I laugh.

"Alright, I believe you. How much longer do I have until she's supposed to be here?"

"Right…now." The doorbell rings. Joanie and I exchange an amazed look.

"Nice timing. I should have you over more." We both laugh. I grabbed my green splattered black hoodie and quickly put it on. I'm called back by Joanie's voice.

"Good luck and don't panic."

Nobody's POV

Minutes after the front door closed, Joanie let out a big sigh.

"Don't let her break your heart."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lilly's POV

"So have you decided what movie we're going to be watching?" she pries once we're seated in her black Mercedes.

"Yeah, I did. But you're just going to have to wait to figure it out." I was transfixed on watching her while she pouted. She could just be so cute sometimes. _'Whoa there, Truscott. Don't lose your cool now.'_ Truth was, I didn't have a movie picked out yet. I was just going to wing it.

"Here, you buy the tickets and I'll get the snacks. Deal?" she proposes. I nod my head. "Anything special you want?"

"Medium lemonade?"

"You got it." Miley winks then swiftly moves through the crowd. _'That is one sexy walk.' _I didn't even realize I was staring until I heard a slight cough from the bored teenaged brunette behind the window. From the looks of it she was a bit younger than me, hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Can I help you?" she asks then pops her pink bubblegum.

"Two adult tickets for Marley 'n Me?" Why not be easy on Miley?

I pay her and make my way to Miley who has one small bag of popcorn with my lemonade and her beverage.

"We're in theater 2," I inform her while handing her over her ticket.

"Marley 'n Me? That's...well I can definitely say that I did not expect that."

"Uh huh, like you're not relieved. I just didn't want you squeezing my hand and jumping all over me in a scary movie." Kinda true, kinda not.

I can see the brunette is shocked so I use this as an escape.

"Come on, the movies about to start." Which was true. We arrived late and we just wasted five minutes with her gawking at me.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Favorite part of the movie?"

"That's too hard! The movie had too many good parts," she replies. We finished the movie and decided to take a walk on the beach before going home. It was roughly around 10 and the scenery looked amazing. We were lying down on the sand. I knew she cared about her hair so I gave her my sweatshirt and made a pillow for her to use.

"Alright then, why not something easy. Relative you look up too most?"

"Hmm. That's a hard one. Oh, my Aunt Dolly, she's amazing. Place or places you want to visit the most?" We had been asking each other questions since we arrived here.

"Moscow and Barcelona. Celebrity you desperately wanna get with and why."

"Ooh, that's a tough one. Emily Osment and why else, she's totally hot!" I laugh at this. She always did seem…hormonal. "You know you could totally pass for her." I freeze and give her a confused look. Thoughts are rushing through my head. _'Was that a compliment?' 'Is she hitting on me?' 'Ohmigosh, is she getting closer?'_

The dark haired girl was in fact getting closer. Her blue eyes are showing mixed emotions like confusion and…lust?

'_**What are you doing? You're supposed to make her want more. Truscott rule numero dos.'**_

'_Ugh, but I want this. I've wanted this for so long.'_

'_**And she wants this too. Did you just see the look in her eyes? Come on, you can do it after the next two dates.'**_

'_But…'_

'_**No but's. Make her wait. It'll drive her crazy.'**_

With that, I pull far away from her and she almost collapse on top of me. I blush and help her up.

"Let's go. My curfew is in ten minutes." _'Ooh, curfew. That's a good excuse. It's a good thing your curfew isn't for another HOUR!'_

'_**Yes, but she doesn't know that.'**_

'_Oh just give it a rest.'_

Miley and I walk back to my house which is only a few houses away from where we're located. She seems to be contemplating and focusing hard on whatever's bothering her.

I give her a wave goodbye on my doorstep and say, 'I had fun.'

Just as I was entering my house she calls back to me.

"Lilly? Listen, I had a lot of fun tonight too. I was wondering, maybe you would like to do this again sometime?" Miley shuffles her feet and looks past me.

"Sure. I'd like that. Just tell me when."

"How about tomorrow? It's a Saturday."

I was about to happily reply when I remembered something. December Sickness had band practice tomorrow. We were practicing for the talent show in two months.

"I'd like to. I'd really like to but my band and I have practice tomorrow."

Miley looks put down. "Oh. Okay. How about next Friday? Are you free then?"

"Boy are you persistent. But yes, I am free."

"Awesome."

'_Uh huh. We'll see.'_


	5. New Student

Chapter 5

Lilly's POV

Music. My escape. My reprieve. My savior. It took me over when I was sad. It made me better when I got mad. It helped me grow up. That's something December Sickness had in common. We could play lots of instruments. If you made us switch instruments with anyone else in our band then we could definitely play them as good as the last.

I was the lead guitar, lyrics writer and main vocals. I'll let you in on a secret. I can also play the piano and the flute. . Shh, don't tell anyone. Oliver was the bassist of the band. He said it sounded, 'manly' enough for him. What a goof. Mitchie and Joanie switch back and forth between the drums and the rhythm guitar. So yeah, I guess you could say we know our instruments. I got my guitar tuned for one of my favorite pass times. Band practice.

"Ready guys?"

"Check," says Oliver right next to me.

"Check, one, two," replies Joanie who gets a nod from Mitchie.

"Alright Mitchie. Would you like to do the honors?"

"My my Miss Lilly, I thought you'd never ask. A one, a two, a one, two, three, four." Each count with the drumsticks being hit.

"_(Beating hearts baby)_

_Baby is this love for real?_

_(Beating hearts baby)_

_Let me in your arms to feel_

_(Beating hearts baby)_

_The beating of your heart baby_

_  
(Beating hearts baby)_

_The beating of your heart baby_

_You, you want nothing to do with me_

_You, you want nothing to do with me_

_I ,I don't know what to do with you_

_  
Cos you, don't know what you do to me_

_Baby is this love for real?_

_Let me in your arms to feel_

_The beating of your heart baby_

_The beating of your heart baby_

(Beating hearts baby)

_Baby is this love for real?_

_(Beating hearts baby)_

_Let me in your arms to feel_

_(Beating hearts baby)_

_Your beating heart baby_

_(Beating hearts baby)_

_The beating of your heart baby_

Girl, you really got your hold on me

_Girl, you really got your hold on me_

_Go, you gotta get away from me_

_Cos you, you want nothing to do with me_

Baby is this love for real?

_Let me in your arms to feel_

_The beating of your heart baby_

_The beating of your heart baby_

(Beating hearts baby)

_Baby is this love for real?_

_(Beating hearts baby)_

_Let me in your arms to feel_

_(Beating hearts baby)_

_  
Your beating heart baby_

_(Beating hearts baby)_

__

The beating of your heart baby

Goodbye of you

_Even out of you_

_Still I love all of you_

_I do yeah_

_In spite of you_

_Even out of you_

_Still I love all of you_

_I do well..._

You, want nothing to do with me

_You, you want nothing to do with me_

Baby is this love for real?

_Let me in your arms to feel_

_Your beating heart baby_

_The beating of your heart baby_

(Beating hearts baby)

_Baby is this love for real?_

_(Beating hearts baby)_

_Let me in your arms to feel_

_(Beating hearts baby)_

_The beating of your heart baby_

_(Beating hearts baby)_

_The beating of your heart baby_

_(Beating hearts baby)_

_Baby is this love for real?_

_(Beating hearts baby)_

_Let me in your arms to feel_

_(Beating hearts baby)_

_Your beating heart baby_

_(Beating hearts baby)_

_The beating of your heart baby"_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Three weeks later…

School work. Takes up all your time. I didn't have enough time to finish it last night so here I am sitting in front of my locker, dozing off on a freaking Thursday.

"Well hello there, Truscott," I am greeted with a kiss on the cheek by my girlfriend, Miley Stewart. I smile at her. She can be so…indescribable.

"Hey, babe," I say as I envelope her in my arms for a quick second for greeting. "What's up?" I ask as she sits next to me.

"Oh nothing. Just that I missed you last night." We were supposed to go out for dinner but I couldn't make it. I was busy getting out the text books.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you on Saturday. I promise."

"You promise?" she pouts, jutting out her bottom lip.

I give her a quick peck on the lips. "I promise."

"Can I get an actual kiss?" See? What'd I'd tell ya? Give a little; get a lot more in return.

I chuckle at her. "Possibly. If you're good."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Joanie's POV

I walk into the school which seems to be in a bigger hustle and bustle today. _'Hmm, must have a new student. Wonder who the unlucky contestant is.'_

Quickly wanting to figure out the news of everyone's behavior I turn to my right which is where my locker is. Thank goodness we have an awesome school and get to pick where we locate. Mine is of course located to Lilly's, Oliver's and Mitchie's, who are coincidentally all there along with Mikayla, Jake and Miley.

'_I used to be that happy.'_

'_**Oh stop. It's her loss anyway.'**_

'_Yeah, but she left without saying anything. There must have been something wrong with me.'_

I ask the chattery couples what the hell is going on but my search comes up fruitless as they all shake their heads no.

"Guess we'll find out in home room," indicates Mitchie. "How much longer do we have?"

"Should be right now," I say and the bell rings. Everyone shares a shocked look and Lilly and I bust out laughing.

"You have a gift, my friend. Don't waste it."

Another great thing about our school, they actually have our group in every single class together. Ah, life just doesn't get any better than this.

Mr. Corelli looks excited. I bet that means the new kid is in our home room.

I sit in my seat which is in the front center table. Miley and Lilly share the one behind me. Mikayla and Mitchie are on the one on my left and the one of my right is occupied by Jake and Oliver. Strange how that seating works out. Anyway, the seat next to me is vacant. Not enough kids in the class. Thank goodness. I don't exactly feel like giving up my foot stool anytime soon.

I look up as Mr. Corelli talks and gasp at the dark blonde haired girl standing next to him.

"Class, I would like you to meet our new student, Becca. Becca Warden."

'_No fucking way.'_

I look at Mitchie, Lilly and Oliver and they all have the same expressions on their faces. I also notice that the seat next to me is the only one open. I gulp.

_'Oh boy.'_


	6. Makeout Sessions and Overhead Convos

Disclaimer: Okay, just so there's no confusion and that I don't get it trouble, I did not own the song on the last chapter. It was Beating Hearts Baby by Head Automatica.

AN: Alright, my ideas are really starting to form here. I've just been spitballing the first five chapters and I want to try stuff. So hopefully a good story will come out of it.

Anyway, on with chapter 6.

Chapter 6

Miley's POV

Later that day…

I watch as Joanie slowly moves around in a haze all day. It's terrible for someone to do that and just return. We discussed it during lunch.

_Flashback _

"_So what is with you guys and that Becca girl? She seems pretty cool," asks Lucas to our group. We practically integrated our tables. The populars all nod their heads wondering the same thing._

_In a clockwise motion at the table there's Lucas, Ashley, Amber, Mikayla on Mitchie's lap, who were professing their daily undying love for each other by making out…again, Jake and Oliver who were holding hands, and then I was sitting on Lilly's lap with her arms around my stomach, placing her head on my back. Joanie was laying spread eagle on the table, her head near Lucas._

_By this question I see the band members all tense, even Mitchie who seemed to stop shoving her tongue down Mikayla's throat for a few seconds to answer._

"_She's an idiot," then proceeds showing her love to Mikayla. There seems to be a murmured agreement from all the band members except Joanie. She sighs._

"_Guys, I think it's time to tell them," says Joanie after silence._

"_You sure? You don't have to say right now." That was Lilly. So cute, always cared to make sure everything was okay._

"_Yeah," she lets out a big sigh. "I'm sure. Okay, long story short, Becca was my girlfriend for two years, starting in eighth grade, and then she left without saying goodbye in sophomore year. Now that that's all done, who's hungry?" She's trying to change the subject._

"_Whoa, whoa, wait, she just left? No note, not letter? Not even an indication that she was going to be gone? What the heck?" rambles Amber. Once again, everyone nods._

_Oh, Amber. Sometimes she doesn't know when to let it go. _

"_Yes, and I plan on avoiding her for the rest of my life. Good? Good. Okay, now that th-"_

"_You can't just avoid her. What if she has a good reason? Maybe something happened," suggests Ashley. _

"_Then I'm not listening to it. Besides, she could have at least done __**something**__ to let me know she was leaving. Come on, guys, honestly. I'll talk to her when I want, but right now, I just can't do it." With that, the conversation concludes._

_End Flashback_

I was frightened out of my daze by strong but soft hands holding my hips and soft lips on my cheeks. Butterflies. Small spouts of butterflies in my stomach ever since our second date. Nothing major.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here? The bell rang like two minutes ago. Normally you would be out of here by now." I look around and hardly anyone is here anymore.

'_Whoa, how long was I standing here?'_

She's in her gangster shorts, basketball shoes, and in her workout shirt with the sides cut off. Looks like it's going to be a long practice tonight.

"I know, Lilly but I just dazed. I just, I can't believe someone would have the heart to screw someone over like that. Joanie doesn't deserve it." Lilly gives a nod but her eyes show other things like anger and sympathy.

'_But you're doing it to Lilly right now, you idiot.'_

'_**Becca didn't have a good reason. I was bet to do it.'**_

'_You didn't have to do the bet, stupid.'_

'_**But there's money.'**_

'_Are you seriously that low?'_

'_**I could very well be yes.'**_

'_But the butterflies…'_

'_**They're just me nervous she'll find out. No big deal. They'll pass.'**_

'_You're such a-'_

'_**I'm such a wha-'**_

My inner thoughts were giving me a headache. I must have made a face because Lilly asks if I was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a little headache. You know how Kunkle is. Her prison warden voice never does do you any good." Lilly smiles and gives a little chuckle.

She's still holding me. I turn around so I'm facing her and I wrap my arms around her neck. She's only two inches taller than me, standing at 5'8. Right now she's looking around the hallway even though there's nothing there. I take this opportunity to peck her on the lips. Once, twice, three times.

'_Okay, I can't take these little kisses anymore. Whoa, where did that come from?'_

I was operating blind and just pushed our lips together. _'Hmm, her lips are so soft. I wonder what she tastes like.' _Before I could even respond, I feel her tongue on my bottom lip which causes me to moan. I grant her entrance and we're soon fighting for dominance.

'_Who knew kissing her would be so…sexy? Is it hot in here?'_

If it wasn't then I don't know what was. I soon figured that out when she breaks from the kiss and took me by surprise by pinning me against the lockers and gives me a look that gave me a burning sensation in my stomach. _'Now that was sexy.'_ Then we're off again only to be interrupted by my phone ringing less than a minute later.

'_No! Stupid phone!' _

With that thought Lilly gives on last lick goodbye and pulls away with a peck on my lips.

"You should pick that up." Her voice is husky. "Practice should be starting soon. Coach is going to kill me if I'm late." I bet he rides on her a lot; she's the best player on the team.

Before I can even reply, she's gone. With a groan, I answer my annoying, distracting, infuriating phone.

"Hello?" I snap.

"Geez, Miley. No need to rip my head off." It's Amber.

"Sorry. What'd ya need?" I grab my stuff and am heading out the door. I pass by the gym and see Lilly shoot a three pointer and make it. Sigh.

"I just wanted to say that I have your four hundred dollars from everyone. It's in an envelope under your plant outside the front door. Good job by the way. One month down, one more month to go."

I feel happy by this information. Sure, there's a little thing that feels like missing but I'm okay with it. I get paid!

'_But Lilly…'_

'_**What about her?'**_

'_You'd be an idiot for letting her go. Plus that makeout session you guys just had. That was..wow.'_

'_**That's just because I haven't dated anyone for a while. No big deal. I'm sure there's other's out there that are just that good.' **_Something told me I was fooling myself.

"Oh you know how I do, Amber. Just keep the money rolling and Truscott will be eating out of my hands. I'm sure I could date her for a few more months to milk you out of your cash." I say cockily while walking out the front door.

Nobody's POv

Too bad Miley didn't hear the small gasp from Becca hiding in the shadows indicating that she heard every word after she left.

"Lilly."


	7. The First Truth Comes Out

AN: Ooh, things are starting to heat up? Will Becca tell someone? Would that person happen to be hmm, I dunno, JOANIE!!! Do I spy sparks? Will Lilly find out? Is Miley really that shallow? What will December Sickness play at the talent show? When will I stop questioning you and get on with the story?

P.S. I've been pretty fast on the updating. So I think I'll slow things down or until I get a few more reviews. I'm not really sure. I'll try not to torture you guys so much.

P.S.S. I hope that makeout scene on the last chapter didn't suck too bad. Once again it was a first for me so I'm sorry if it sucked.

Chapter 7

Nobody's POV

Joanie, Oliver, Jake, Mitchie and Mikayla were all sitting around the table, discussing the latest gossip. Amber, Ashley, and Lucas were still in line waiting to get lunch. Miley was wishing Lilly good luck before she left for her basketball game in a few minutes.

"Who would have thought that Truscott and Stewart would actually look that cute together?" asked Jake as he watched Lilly peck Miley on the lips. The entire table's eyes are on the couple in the corner.

"Yeah, I know. I guess it's a good thing Miley finally gave Lilly a chance. Honestly, they're like inseparable. I hear wedding bells in the future." That was Mikayla.

"If there are they must be fake," says a voice behind them. Becca was standing behind them with an angry expression, arms crossed across her chest.

"What the hell? Don't be mad that you're not going to be hearing any," retorts Joanie, pissed of expression on.

Becca's face is unreadable as she says, "None with you anyway." Joanie gets off the table and leaves. The remaining four glare at her. "Look there is something I really need to tell you guys. Please, just hear me out."

Nobody looks too sure what to say. What could you say after the person who left your friends heart in pieces needs to tell you something?

Becca sees this and tries again.

"Look, I know I messed up with Joanie and I'm sorry. I really truly am and I have a good reason for it too. Just please hear me out." Nobody looks too sure so Becca tries to convince them.

"It's about Miley and Lilly, and I know for a fact that it's true."

"You've got one minute," says Oliver with an annoyed expression.

"Miley's just playing. She doesn't really like Lilly. I think she was bet to date her." Jake and Mikayla tense but their partners are too busy listening to Becca. "She even said to someone on the cell phone yesterday as she was walking out of school, that she would have Lilly eating out of the palm of her hands. Please guys you've got to believe me."

"I can't…believe you!" shouts Oliver. "You're just trying to break them up, aren't you?"

Becca was taken by surprise.

"N...No, I'm serious. I am. I can even prove it to you. Please, just give me one chance."

Oliver looks at the others. Jake and Mikayla's heads are still down but Mitchie gives him the pointer finger meaning 'just one'.

"You've got until the end of the school day," he snarled. "And if you're wrong, which you better hope you aren't, you may want to disappear again." A frightened face is all he sees. "Understood?" She nods. "Now do something right and apologize to Joanie." She's awakes from her frozen state and scurries away.

"Girl makes me wanna punch a baby," he mutters.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Joanie ran to the music room where one her favorite depressing instrument was. The piano. She didn't really know how to play it fully but she did know the basics.

Sighing, she sat on the bench, closed her eyes and let the music come to her. A sad, slow melody filled the room.

So transfixed in the melody, Joanie didn't hear Becca enter and slowly sit next to her. Only when she finished the song and felt the prickly sensation she got when her Becca was around did she notice.

Eyes still closed Joanie asked monotone, "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry. For the come here, go away routine. For the act at lunch. For not telling you I was leaving. I was afraid." Becca's voice was filled with uncertainty and fear of the other blonde's reaction.

"It doesn't make up for what you did. For anything. Maybe the thing at lunch, but I knew you would say something along those lines. I can still read your thoughts, remember?" she adds the last sentence with a small smile which seems to help the smaller girl relax but it gets wiped away with the next whispered question.

"Why did you leave?"

Before answering Becca lets out a loud sigh. Joanie interrupts her before she can even open her mouth. "Wow, this must be big if you do a sigh that big."

Once again, the girl relaxes then finally speaking.

"Joanie," Becca takes her hands. "I'm going to tell you the truth. No whining, no crying, just the truth." Joanie nods for her to continue after a long silence, confusion in her eyes. She'd never seen the smaller girl so uptight.

Looking down the answer finally comes. "Joanie, I had cancer…"

*****************************************************************

Ooh, bet you didn't see that one coming. Muahahahahahahaha I'm evil.

Okay, I hate to cut it short but I have to. Don't forget, the more reviews I get, the more updates will be up. You can already see that I'm slowing down.


	8. The BIG Second Truth Comes Out

How will Joanie react? Will Becca be able to finish her mission to get everyone to believe her? Is Lilly ever going to find out? What's going to happen next?! Read to find out.

Chapter 8

Joanie's POV

"Joanie, I had cancer…" So many things happened at once it's not even funny. Shocked eyes stare with my mouth agape. I swear my stomach just dropped and stayed there.

"C-c-c-cancer? What? How? When? But you're here and you look fine and your hair's not gone and and and…" I couldn't function. I swear to God I was just about to start hyperventilating.

Becca was trying to get me to calm down. But how can I calm down when the one I loved, hell love, I still feel the same, could have died from the second largest heart disease?

"My mom was worried when she saw I started spitting up blood and coughing a lot so she took me to the doctor and they made me do an x-ray. Turns out I had cancer, but I wasn't too far along so they said I could do surgery to take it out." I nod and she continues. "They said I should go to Denver, Colorado to get the surgery done. I didn't want to tell you because I wasn't sure how and I was afraid something would happen. I had this weird gut feeling the entire way there. After the surgery they had me stay there for other checkups and stuff."

We've seemed to have come to a pregnant pause. The same thoughts are running through my head, rapid fire.

'_She could have died of cancer. She left because she could have died of cancer. OH MY GOD! BECCA COULD HAVE DIED OF CANCER!!!'_

'_But she's not. She's here, with you now. That's all that matters.'_

With that lost thought I do the only thing I can do. I hug her. Hell, I tackle her. I feel her jump a thousand feet in the air by the contact. Soon she's returning the hug.

"I'm really glad you're okay," I say, my words laced with truth and sincerity. Without knowing it I breathe in her strawberry shampoo. She always did love the smell.

"Me too and I'm really glad you're talking to me again." We chuckle half-heartedly together. We soon depart and her amber eyes bore into my green ones.

"Do you think you could help me with something?" her face hard, thinking intensely on something.

"Anything. With what?"

"We're going to catch a liar in the act," she replies with a crazed look in her eye. Though it does scare me a little, I proceed to listen. My hair in my eyebrows by the time she's done. How can there be so much evil in one head? Not only in Becca's head, but Miley's too.

********************************************

Nobody's POV

The halls were empty during the middle of eighth period. Becca, just so happened to be waltzing around when she found her target sitting in the desk farthest from view in the library during her free period. She found her partner hiding behind one of the bookcases close by with a palm-sized video camera peeking out over one of the books she was pretending to be looking at.

With a wink from both of them the smaller blonde started to walk towards the unlucky southern brunette.

"Why hello there, MIley. It's such a surprise to see you here today," the blonde says in a fake cheery voice. The brunette gives her a look that says 'get-the-hell-away-from-me'.

"What do you want, Becca?" The southerner does little to hide the venom in her voice.

"Well, I was walking around when I heard the most interesting thing today and it happened to involve you and Lil' Miss Lilly Truscott."

"Big deal, it's most likely a lie. Is that all you're here to do? Waste my time with stupid questions from stupid people?" The brunette passes everything off with such ease Becca decides to kick it up a notch.

"Actually the person just so happened to be you." With this Miley looks up.

"What the hell are you talking about? I've never talked to you about Lilly."

"Who said you were talking to me? Maybe you were talking to someone else…"the blonde started off slow but pretty soon she just lost control the farther she went.

"On the phone…on the way out of the school…bragging to a certain somebody who is _paying_ you to date Truscott. Isn't that right, _Miley_? You'd never get in close range to her unless there was a _dollar sign on it, hmm?! _Is it all a lie?! Did you really hate her _that much_? When were you going to tell her the truth? Were you ever going to tell her the truth?! Did you _honestly _think you could _keep it a secret forever_?"

Miley was in shock. She didn't know what to do. Something just didn't feel right, but she knew she was caught. Her panicked expression showed it all. The blue eyed girl did the only thing she knew how under pressure. Somehow manage to tell the truth with an infuriating cocky attitude.

"You want to know the truth?" Fierceness behind every word being said.

"Yeah, I want the truth." Amber eyes just daring her to tell. With this the brunette stands up so abruptly the chair almost tips over and Becca and the hidden Joanie jump.

Becca quickly recovers and squints at the slightly taller girl. Right now both are in each other's faces.

"Alright, yeah, I was bet to date Truscott. Four hundred bucks for two months. What are you going to do about it? No one would believe you, especially after what you did to Joanie. Have a good time trying to get their trust because they're never going to come around." The brunette smirks and Becca does an action that surprises her.

She smirks as well. Miley has yet to figure out that Joanie has just left the library, ready to show the others. The clueless girl has fallen into her trap. _Both_ of her traps.

A sigh is heard from Becca's chest. Miley's 'what-the-hell?' face is already on. She knew that sigh. The sad voice coming from the phone next stopped her cold.

"Thanks Becca. I uh, guess you were right. Sorry I doubted you. I'll see you tomorrow."Lilly's voice is then replaced by a dial tone.

The taller of the two decides to sit back down again in shock. The bell soon rings.

"Have a nice life, Miley. Stay out of Lilly's," and with that being said, she was once again left alone in the library.

***********************************************

Lilly's POV

(Rewind thirty minutes)

'_You know, being the best player on the team does have its ups and downs. The good parts, you can't get in trouble in class or school because the teachers know you can lead the team to victory, and everybody wants to win. The bad parts, the coach rags on you all the time, he never takes you out of the game and you seem to be the only target for his yelling fest. Yippee.'_

But this game made it totally worth it. We won in double overtime with the number three team in the state. The Jefferson Sharks. That's huge for us! Hell, it'd be surprising if we could win against the fifteenth team in the state. We are, well were, just that bad. I guess that's what happens when you don't play for two years. The team collapses. I'm still in awe and amazement in the last minute of the extra extra quarter. I can still hear the announcer.

**Flashback**

"_Truscott has the ball. Bounce passes to Monroe. Monroe fakes and does a give and go to Truscott who then goes for a layup under the basket. Oh, it was a fake and turned into a pass to Tate. She takes the two pointer and – it's good! The Sharks and the Panthers are now tied with twenty seconds left. Do I spy a triple over time?_

_The Sharks pass the ball in with Strahan as the point guard who seems to be taking her time down the floor. Fifteen seconds are left on the clock."_

'_Are you kidding me? She's the worst of the best ball handlers on the team.' She was. This five foot ten redhead could hardly bounce the ball and look up at the same time. It was like, impossible for her._

'_Good, this should be easy.' I thought as I had to guard whatever point guard there was._

_The girl gives me a look. I see the scoreboard behind her. There's only ten seconds left. The timing has to be perfect.I look up and she's looking around. _

'_Now.'_

_I reach forward and grab for the ball, sprinting down the court and dribbling at the same time for a fast break. I can hear the Strahan girl is about a foot behind me with her pounding footsteps. _

_**Three**_

_I pick up the ball and do one step._

_**Two**_

_My hands goes up with the ball._

_**One**_

_My body comes crashing to the floor with the redhead on top of me. I look up just in time to see the ball go in the hoop._

'_YES!' and then bounce right back out._

'_NO!' I'm soon struck out of my thoughts by a whistle being blown by the chubby man with a salt and pepper moustache._

"_Block, by number 59 (Strahan). Shooting two."_

'_Yes! I can make these.' _

_Swish. I laugh and smile with my teammates who seem to be jumping into each other's arms and cheering. _

_Swish. They all come running onto the court and hoist me onto their shoulders. _

'_Life seemed like it couldn't have been more perfect.'_

**End Flashback**

'_I felt like nothing could have brought me down. That was, until I got an unexpected phone call an hour later on the bus.'_

**Flashback**

"_Hello?" _

"_Lilly?" It was a female voice. Sounded familiar too._

"_Yeah? Who is this?"_

"_It's Becca." The nerve! I was just about to say I didn't want to talk to her but then she cut me off as if expecting it. "Look, Joanie and I have made up, I swear. But I really need to tell you this. Miley was paid to date you."_

'_What?!' "I don't believe you."_

"_I'll prove it to you. I'll stuff my cell phone in my sweatshirt. I'll mute the volume so you if you speak then she won't hear it and you won't blow your cover. Deal?"_

'_Why not? I need a good laugh anyway.' There was no laughing involved once I heard Miley confess ten minutes later._

_I hung up._

"_Guess it was just too good to be true."_

**End Flashback**


	9. Like One Big Soap Opera

Alright so the deal for the slowing of the updates is Christmas Vacation is over. How suckish is that? Well anyway, I was packing yesterday so I only got two updates in and I was traveling today. Blah. No updates. I don't even know if I can actually get all that many updates in anymore since I always have to leave for basketball games/practice. It bites.

Sorry guys, but a new high school student can only do so much.

Chapter 9

Joanie's POV

Things were starting to heat up between Becca and Miley in their argument. I couldn't help thinking about how this seemed like one big soap opera.

'_Yeah, nobody ever seems to be able to get a happy ending.'_

"Alright, yeah, I was bet to date Truscott. Four hundred bucks for two months." My eyebrows are in my hair for the second time that day. Two thoughts are in my head.

'_Score! Miley is so busted!'_

and

'_Whoa, so it was true. Oh man…Lilly.' _

I already knew Becca put Lilly called her and put her on speaker phone.

As Miley finishes her rant, I hit pause and slowly close the camera. I had everything I needed and I still had to show Oliver and them what kind of an idiot was dating our friend.

I slowly make my way towards the entrance feeling like I was in a James Bond and Charlie's Angels crossover.

I can't help the small laugh that comes out but I realize I may have blown my cover and stop. I look up and Miley's still ranting. Boy the girl sure is dense, especially with the whole Lilly dilemma.

I sprint to the entrance and see Becca give me a smirk. Miley once again didn't notice a thing.

*********************************************

The bell rings and I'm still sprinting the hell out of this school. The seniors' lockers were on the third floor because we were the oldest. It's pretty much the shit. But anyways, the library is in the middle of the second floor. Let me tell ya, our school is _**huge! **_I once got lost while I was a freshman.

My legs are aching and my lungs are on fire. Now listen here, don't give up exercise or else you're going to be in the sorry state that I'm in. After Becca left I didn't have the inspiration to do anything. I was holed up in my room for three whole days doing absolutely nothing but laying spread eagle on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Thank god the band members broke me out of my stupor or else I would have been like that still today.

Jake, Mikayla, Oliver and Mitchie are all at our lockers by the time my breathless body slumps over there. I stop right in front of them, keeling over, attempting to regain my breath. I glance up to see their confused and amused stares.

"Whoa, what the hell happened to you? You look like you just ran a marathon," Mitchie jokes.

"Watch(big gasp for breath)…(croaky voice)this…."and I hand over the hand held video camera. I rewound it while I was running. Let me tell you, I'm not exactly a very good double tasker. I probably got about half way done before I tripped.

Oliver reaches for it slowly and looks at me funny as if unsure.

"What is it?"

"Well it's not porn if that's what your sick mind is thinking."

"If it was then I wouldn't be needing your little tape here."

"Ew!"

"Sick!"

"Oliver!"

All the girls shout at him and Jake is blushing. Gross, I could have gone my whole life without that sick, disgusting image of an intimate Oliver and Jake.

"Anyway, it's not," I say as he opens it and they all gather 'round as a visual of Becca and Miley in the library appear. Jake and Mikayla share panicked looks.

"You said you wanted Becca to get proof. We got proof. I hid behind the bookcases in the library," I explain, everyone watching intently.

Mitchie gasps at the shouting on the tape as Miley confesses. Oliver has a look not only of pure anger but also of thoughtfulness while the two populars have blank faces.

As Oliver hands over the camera he seems to let his thoughts be known.

"Four hundred dollars seems like a lot coming from just one person. There's got to be more people in on this. No one in our school is that rich to just give up that amount of cash willingly." Mitchie and I nod our heads. The populars are off in their own little worlds.

"Yeah, who would just give up eight hundred dollars for a bet? That's complete insanity," Mitchie chimes. "Hey, are you okay?" she adds on once she sees that Mikayla has turned pale. Jake looks like he's sweating as if he's nervous.

'_What is wrong with those two today? The last time I saw them like that was last year was with the science room fiasco. They covered and filled the entire science teacher's desk with because they didn't like him. Miley, Amber, Ashley and Lucas said they were chicken to do it and would…pay them…just like a BET!'_

Then all the pieces come together and it seems to have registered in Oliver's and Mitchie's heads too. The brunette and blonde knew that they were caught when they both look into all of our eyes.

'_Wait a minute, the day Miley asked Lilly out was the day they all gathered around our table. It's also the same day these four started going out. Oh no they di'nt!'_

"So when were you going to tell us you were playing us too?" Mitchie asks coldly, glaring at the two.

Mikayla winces.

"Hey hey hey now. It was never like that. We were never paid to ask you guys out or anything. It was all our doing. The only time a bet was involved, it was to ask you guys out!" Jake defends.

"Oh, so you don't really want me back. This whole catastrophe was based on a bet, wasn't it? To screw the both of us over. Let me guess, you get a bonus for each night you get laid."

Okay, it is definitely time for me to step but I can only hold off one person and since the boys are both giving death glares and moving forward I jump in and hold back Oliver. Mikayla takes my example and holds off Jake.

"Whoa, calm down," she's pushing him back and there's soon another girl in the middle.

"What's going on and where's Mitchie?" Becca shouts. This seems to knock the boys out of their testosterone haze. Mitchie must have bolted right when Mik and I tried to hold off the boys.

"I need to find her…"Mikayla starts to walk forward but I grab her back.

"Sorry, but I think you've done enough damage in the Mitchie department. Oliver, Becca and I will find her. Why don't you two do the smart thing and leave our group alone? Haven't you done enough damage to us?"

I grab a confused Becca and Oliver follows too but soon stops. Finally putting his two cents in he turns around to Jake, still holding the icy glare and says, "In case you didn't know this but, we're through."

Jake gives Oliver and then Oliver turns on his heel and walks away, unshed tears in his eyes. I look back and see Jake lamely reach for Oliver.

We fill Becca in on what happened while she was M.I.A. and proceed to search for our favorite brunette drummer.

'_Jesus, this really is like one big soap opera.'_


	10. Three Depressing Days Later

Alright I am swamped from lots of stuff and I'm truly sorry about the slow updating. Remember I'm still spitballing on these chapters and I have no idea how to go about them. I'm one whacked out teenager. Anyway, let's hope I can get this story of mine finished before the coaches run me to death.

Onward to the double digit chapters!

Chapter 10

Amber's POV

Three days. It has been exactly three days since the 'Triple Break Up' as the school loves to call it. I can't tell you how many times I've heard how 'sad it is that the three power couples of our school broke up.' Jesus, people stay out of their lives. Of course I love the gossip but I don't actually confront them when I see that they're hurting. That's just plain cruel.

Once again I watched as half the table I was sitting at be depressed. Ashley and Lucas were looking bored and not paying attention. Miley was still as clueless as ever and kept giving looks to the feisty blonde across the room. Honestly, do I have to do everything around here? I bet Miley to go out with Lilly for her to realize that they are meant to be together and she's still as clueless as ever. Smart girls are really dumb these days. As for Jake and Mikayla, I had a few ways to get them to jump back from their funk. It's time for 'Operation Idiots-to-Get-Their-Head-Out-Of-Their-Asses-Before-I-Ghetto-Slap-Them-Silly,' and it was going to start today.

I quickly excuse myself from the table and exit the room. Taking out my cell phone I find the name and hit 'Send' smiling as I hear their voice.

"Hey, are early do you think you can get here? The lovebirds need some major assistance."

*************************************************

Joanie's POV

Everything seems to have been hectic as hell these last few days. First Miley and Lilly break up, and then like freakin' thirty minutes later Jake and Oliver _and_ Mitchie and Mikayla broke up. Then Mitchie goes missing while Oliver and Jake are glaring icicles and we find her later in the music room banging on the drums like she was making a damn King Kong soundtrack. Becca comes out to the band members about how she had cancer, which sucks for me because everyone's all worried about her.

But shouldn't I be happy? My friends are freed from the clutches of the fake daters. I can see it in their eyes though. Whenever they pass their other half in the hallway, or accidently touch them while opening their lockers. It hurts them. They're dying slowly.

Mitchie has blisters on her hands from playing instruments and getting lost in music and is too lazy to get up in the morning so all she wears is sweat pants. Oliver is snappy at everyone and depressed every day. But I see Lilly has the most stress of them all. Before dating Miley, she had the pressure of getting good grades, working, basketball and keeping up with the band. Now she's humiliated everyday because her girlfriend was just faking everything about their relationship. I can see that she's hurting badly. Her grades are getting lower, she can't make any of her shots in basketball to save her life, and I can see that all three are lacking sleep because of the black and blue bags under their eyes.

Did I also mention that my friends were so depressed to be around their counterparts that they asked for a new seating arrangement in every class! How the hell does that work out? But somehow they convinced all of our teachers to manage it.

But something feels off about everything. So right when I saw Amber get up and I knew it was my chance to strike and figure out what the hell was going on. I unlaced my hands with Becca's which we had been doing a lot lately and told her I'd be right back. She gave me a small smile and nodded then continued gazing sadly at my Oliver, Lilly and Mitchie who all look exhausted.

Once outside the cafeteria I see her back was to me and it looked like she was on the phone so I decided to wait, however her talk on the phone with the anonymous person seemed to have caught my attention.

"No seriously, my friends need to pull their heads out of their asses and I need your help with it. Thank you so much. Alright, I'll see you tonight, then." She hangs up and without even realizing what I'm doing I speak.

"I want in." She jumps and turns around looking like she was about the smack the hell out of the person who eavesdropped on her but when she saw it was me, her eyes softened and then she got a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Alright, wel-" I hold up my hand and cut her off which seems to aggravate her.

"But first I want answers," looking a little peeved that I interrupted her.

"Okay first off, do not interrupt me and second, answers on what?"

"Was the entire thing a bet?" The question was killing me. Could the populars really be that cruel to my friends? Do they hate us? What have we done to them?

Amber looks down and sighs. This makes me feel uneasy like I'm not going to enjoy her answer very much.

"Well, ya see the thing is…."she starts, looking up unsure.

'_Oh boy.'_

***********************************************

Miley's POV

'_What is wrong with me?_' I thought as I once again looked over at Lilly.

'_Shouldn't I be happy that I don't have to deal with her anymore? I'm free, single and ready to mingle, date central here I come!'_

But I wasn't ready for that; for any of those options actually. For the past three days it seems like only one thought or person I should say invaded my brain 24/7. Lilly.

"_I told you you would be an idiot if you let her go."_

"_**I know but I didn't think it would hurt this bad or that I would be thinking of her this much. What is my problem?!"**_

"_It's simple, Stewart. You love her."_

"_**What?! You're freaking delusional."**_

"_When you were with her did you feel butterflies?"_

"_**Well I-"**_

"_Did you feel fireworks when you two kissed?"_

"_**I-"**_

"_Whenever you were apart did you miss her company almost immediately and thought about her a lot?"_

"_**Shut UP!"**_

"_Why? Can't handle the pressure of knowing that you're an idiot!"_

"_**No! I can't! So just stop!"**_

"_Then admit it! You love her. Lilly is who you want and you don't want anyone else!"_

"_**Fine, I love her! Ohmigod, I love her!"**_

"_Finally…"_

"_**I have to get her back…but how?"**_

"_Now that's where me and my brain help your stupid side out."_

_******************************************_

Okay so I'm really sorry about this sucky chapter but I'm running out of ideas here. I'm like seriously blanking out when I'm writing and when I re-read it, it's total crap. So I'm sorry for the badness.

Another thing that sucks is basketball. The coaches have been running us to death. That, plus I have two games on Friday and one on Saturday so I once again barely have enough time to do anything so I once again apologize. I promise I'll attempt to make better chapters.


	11. Talent Show and Phase One

Alright, onward to the next spitballed chapter.

Oh, and as you can tell this chapter may be a bit long. It's because it's got like four full songs on it. =] ha

Chapter 11

Lilly's POV

Sluggishly walking through the hallways near the end of sixth hour, which was my free period, I noticed a bright neon pink sign on the wall across the band room.

"Don't miss the talent show tonight at 6:30 P.M. in the gymnasium. Hmm, five hours until the show. Come watch your friends." In bolded black capitalized letters on the bottom it read, **"SPECIAL PRIZE FOR WINNERS!"**

Sigh. December Sickness is playing tonight. After a long talk last night we decided that maybe the talent show was a good thing for us to do.

Our idea is to have all four of us compose one song and we'll play all four of them. The ones who write the song get to sing. It should be easy, shouldn't it? We've been practicing forever since we haven't had relationships to occupy our time. (Insert big sigh here.) We can see that the only ones close to being in a relationship are Becca and Joanie and they are both afraid.

I even confronted Becca about it one lunchtime when Joanie showed up late.

**Flashback**

"Hey, where's Joanie?" Becca questioned for the thousandth time that day, looking around the cafeteria for the dark blonde haired girl.

"Becca, relax, she's probably just taking a test or something and is running a little late. Calm down about your _lover_."

Becca's neck turned so fast I'm surprised she didn't get whiplashed. I even felt a little dizzy just watching her do it.

"Psh ah psh. Yeah, right. Joanie and me get back together?"

"Oh don't give me that. I may be depressed but I'm not retarded. I can still tell that you love her and trust me, she feels the same way. I mean come on, how many friends do you see holding hands, flirting constantly and even hugging around the hips? You don't! So take a chance. It'll be worth it, I swear."

"But what if she's moved on?" She's biting her lip and looking down.

"Not possible. Better think fast 'cause here she comes." I say as Joanie makes her way into the cafeteria. Becca gives a panicked look and attempts to act normal by picking at her food, but she's really slashing her fruit.

I shake my head and give a small smile. _'Becca and her nervous habits.'_

Our conversation was officially finished as Joanie reached the table and took Becca's fork saying she was going to poke an eye out or kill someone with it. I had to look away as they started subtly flirting.

Seeing Becca and Joanie hurts. They have such a great future ahead of them if they would just stop being so afraid. I think of it like this….

at least they actually like each other and it's not a bet.

**End Flashback**

The bell rang suddenly ripping me out of my thoughts. Instantly feeling sluggish and tired again I make my way towards my next class, which of course had to be with Miley. Every class was with Miley. Thank God for the new seating arrangement. I wouldn't be able to sit next to her if I still did.

Mitchie and I sat together in the middle row while Joanie, Becca and Oliver all shared the table in front of us. Let's just say our teacher likes to sit on the tables. Thank God I'm not the three of them seeing his flab squished on a table in front of me. I honestly don't understand how they don't stare…or throw up. Either way you put it, my results would be far more disgusting. I admired my friends.

The only part that stinks about our seating arrangements is that Miley and Amber sit right behind me, Jake sits on Oliver's right, Joanie and Becca are squished together, even though it's good for them (If you watch them every once in a while you see them playing a small light game of footsie or even holding hands. Light touches everywhere. It's beautiful.) and Mikayla is on Mitchie's left. So basically, we are surrounded but at least not in close close range.

I can feel it. Her eyes. They're practically burning a hole in the back of my head. I can't stand it. Why can't she just leave me alone? But what can I do? I'm weak when I'm with her and I'm weak when I'm without her. Guh, it's all just so effed up!

I wish I never met her at all. I wish I never said yes to go out with her. I wish I wasn't so caught up with her. I wish I was free. I wish…to move on.

************************************************

Countdown for Talent Show: Five Minutes

Time for December Sickness to play: Forever

That's right, we're the freaking last people on the list. How effed up is that? People can do the boringest things and we have to be last because they're worried someone is going to trip over our chords. All in favor that this stinks, say 'Ai!'

One upside of this entire thing is that you actually get to sit down and watch the entire show. That is, if there was something worth watching. For a big school, we sure don't have a lot of people with talent. Scratch that, we do have people with talent but the principal would not allow them to be in the show for their presentation would not have been PG rating.

"Hello everyone and thank you for coming out tonight!" Man, Mr. Corelli is one weird dude. " Welcome to Seaview High's second annual talent show! Our first performance tonight is Danny Louisand his wonderful talent of…burping the alphabet?" Mr. Corelli looks around nervously before stepping behind the red ribbon of our stage and 'Dandruff Danny' as we like to call him takes center with a microphone held in hand.

After three minutes, I'm pretty sure the entire audience was mortified and surprised he actually burped the entire alphabet. The loudest ones cheering were most likely the football boys who were always having grody competitions during lunch to see who could be more disgusting. Let's just say I think Danny beat them harshly to the ground and I wouldn't be surprised if he was sitting with them for the rest of the year.

There weren't that many bad performances later on. Not all were…extremely terrible to say the least. A few freshman girls who thought they could dance were practically strip - teasing on the stage. Honestly, they allow that but they won't allow a few PG – 13 jokes. What the hell is wrong with our school? What is wrong with teenage girls these days? It annoys me greatly.

Time Until Performance: Fifteen Minutes

I must have lost track of time because soon Mitchie was sprinting my way and nearly ran me over.

"Whoa there Mitch. What got into you?"

"Are you joking?" Her voice frightens me and I start to panic. "Dude, we're supposed to go on soon and you still haven't tuned your guitar!"

_Oh, well that's not so bad I guess…_

"So move your skinny ass, Truscott. We got a prize to win!" She's dragging me back stage before even finishing her sentence.

I look across the crowd before going up the steps and I look in center of the middle row. Shocked at the people I see I stop and Mitchie gets pulled back.

"Lilly, what the fu-"

"They're here," I whisper quietly.

"Who's here?" She asks quickly, hoping to get me backstage quicker for us to set up.

"The populars," I whisper with venom in my voice. She still dragging me though making it seem like she's heard nothing but I know she has from the way her shoulders tense and her fingers cutting of the circulation in my fingers.

"Hey hey hey there. She needs those fingers to play the guitar," says Joanie once we come in to view. Since Mitchie was leading the way I guess she must have been wearing one pissed off expression.

Oliver was toning his bass while Joanie had her electric guitar in hand. I could see mine on its stand right behind the drum set which wasn't even an inch behind the velvet scarlet curtain where on the other side you could hear some juniors getting major laughs out of the crowd.

"Who's song are we playing first and how's the order going to be?" I ask as Mitchie hands me my guitar and I start to tune it.

"I want mine to go first," Mitchie says raising her hand lowly. "We may as well perform it when I still have the confidence." I can see Oliver out of the corner of my shaking his head with a small smile.

"Ooh! Ooh! I wanna go next!" I smile at Joanie's childish behavior. She's jumping up and down like a toddler that just got their first pet.

"I guess I'll go after that." Oliver pipes in.

"Alright so it goes Mitchie, Joanie, Oliver and then me. Any objections?" I ask. No one does anything.

"Alright guys. Let's do this." I chime as I hear Mr. Corelli begin to announce us. "Now let's get out there and win this!" We all stick our right hands in the middle and do a cheer. It's how we get pumped up before we play.

Joanie and Mitchie make their way to the other side of the curtain where uproarious cheers are being heard along with a few catcalls and whistles.

'_Oh yeah, we're definitely winning. I love how popular the band is, not only from our fake loves but we've always been the band at a party.'_

I laugh as we both return to the other side of the tapestry dividing us from the crowd. I stop mid-laugh as I notice the blue-eyed brunette sitting in the center.

_Shit!_

Only now do I start to panic and my hands start to become sweaty.

I gulp and take the microphone. Oliver was on my right, Joanie on my left and Mitchie diagonally behind me so the crowd could see her on the drums.

'_Here goes nothing.'_

"Hey everybody, we're December Sickness and we'll be playing quite a few songs tonight." I look around and the students seem to have their 'party-on-faces' while the parents and teachers seem to have the exact opposite.

"Hope you like the noise because we're turning it all the way up to 11!!!" shouts Joanie. The crowd starts jumping up and down as if they just won. It was like an actual high school party with lots and lots of chaperones.

'_Oh boy, she could really cheer the crowd up.'_

"You ready guys?" I ask the band members. Once again the students cheer and start jumping up and down while my three friends nod their heads. Oliver's got an expression on his face that shows he's ready to take on the whole world.

"Alright Oliver, count us off." He nods his head and counts down from three. Before we know it, we're all caught up in Mitchie's song. I loved it, I loved all of ours. We poured our heart and souls into these. But right once Oliver counted to zero I zoned out and felt the intensity behind every word. This was who we are. This is how we feel. (AN: Okay, the singer is italicized (so right now it's Mitchie) and the rest are bold)

"_**Love love, love love love love**_

_You were everything I wanted_

_You were everything a girl could be_

_Then you left me broken hearted_

_Now you don't mean a thing to me_

_All I wanted was your _

_Love love, love love love love_

_Hate is a strong word_

_But I really, really, really don't like you_

_Now that it's over_

_I don't even know what I liked about you_

_Brought you around and you just brought me down_

_Hate is a strong word_

_But I really, really, really don't like you_

_I really don't like you_

_Thought that everything was perfect_

_Isn't that how it's supposed to be?_

_Thought you thought that I was worth it_

_Now I think a little differently_

_All I wanted was your_

_Love love, love love love love_

_Hate is a strong word_

_But I really, really, really don't like you _**(I really don't like you)**

_Now that it's over_

_I don't even know what I liked about you _**(Liked about you)**

_Brought you around _

_And you just brought me down_

_Hate is a strong word _

_But I really, really, really don't like you_

_Now that it's over you can't hurt me_

_Now that it's over you can't bring me down_

**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh**

**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh**

_All I wanted was your _

_Love love, love love love love_

_Hate is a strong word_

_But I really, really, really don't like you _**(I really don't like you)**

_Now that it's over_

_I don't even know what I liked about you _**(Liked about you)**

_Brought you around _

_And you just brought me down_

_Hate is a strong word_

_But I really, really, really don't like you_

**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh**

_I really don't like you_

**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh**

_I really don't like you_

**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh**

_I really don't like you_

**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh"**

I glance behind me and see Mitchie beaming. She always did have this love/hate relationship with the crowd but right now I'm surprised I could still hear from the cheering. I quickly grab my acoustic guitar behind me and plug it in to the amp then give Joanie the okay to go.

"_Tell me what you thought about when you were gone  
And so alone  
The worst is over  
You can have the best of me  
We got older  
But we're still young  
We never grew out of this feeling that we won't give up _

I quickly jog over to my electric guitar. Slipping the strap around me I am once again ready to play.

_Here we lay again  
On two separate beds  
Riding phone lines  
**to meet a familiar voice  
And pictures drawn from memory  
We reflect on miscommunications  
And misunderstandings  
**And missing each other too  
Much to have had to let go _

_has brought back together me and you _

Turn our music down  
And we whisper  
"Say what you're thinking right now"

Tell me what you thought about when you were gone  
And so alone  
The worst is over  
You can have the best of me  
We got older  
But we're still young  
We never grew out of this feeling that we wont give up

**Jumping to conclusions  
Made me fall away from you  
**I'm so glad that the truth

Raising my eyebrow I look at the other three band members to see if they're okay with starting Oliver's song quickly. Getting nods from everyone I see Mitchie give the thumbs up to Becca, who has a very smug yet self conscious look on her face, and she presses play on the C.D. player. The slight techno rhythm that Oliver remixed starts to play and we're soon following.

"_I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And your still probably, working at a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face **hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
**When you walk my way **hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell**_

_Now wheres you picket fence love  
_**_And wheres that shiny car,  
And did it ever get you far_**

**_You've never seem so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard,  
Do you know where you are_**

_And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told **I'm lying**_

_When you see my face __**hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
**When you walk my way __**hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
**Then he's a fool, **your just as well, hope it gives you hell**_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on_

_And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told **I'm lying**  
_

_When you see my face __**hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
**When you walk my way __**hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
**Then he's a fool,** your just as well, hope it gives you hell**_

_Now you'll never see, what you've done to me  
You can take back your memories they're no good to me  
And here's all your lies,  
You can look me in my eyes  
With that sad, sad look you wear so well_

**When you see my face hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell**

_When you see my face _**_hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell_ (Hope it gives you hell)  
**_When you walk my way hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell_ **(Hope it gives you hell)**  
**_When hear this song and you sing along oh you'll never tell _(Oh, you'll never tell)  
_Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell_ (Hope it gives you hell)**  
_**When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell**_ **(Hope it gives you hell)  
**_You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well"_

The crowd is WILD!!! Even the parents and teachers are getting into it. I swear to God I thought I saw Ms. Kunkle crowd surfing. How effed and awesome is that?

But even the jumping roaring crowd couldn't keep my eyes away from the southern girl who stole my heart and her friends who somehow made it to the front row. It ached to look into her eyes but I couldn't look away. Jake's face shows pain as if saying that he was going through hell. Mikayla's show desperateness and a little hope. Miley's shows pain. That's all I see and I feel…relieved…because then that means she's been catching glimpses of what I've been feeling for most of my teen years.

"Alright everyone," I start, my eyes still locked on Miley's. "This'll be our last song for tonight." The crowd starts to boo and the band members chuckle into their microphones.

"You guys ready?" Mitchie asks, rousing the crowd. I can't even hear myself think from all the noise and commotion from the standing ovation.

"I'd say they are, you guys." Joanie points out.

"You ready to wrap this up?" Oliver asks looking at me, waiting for my answer. I nod and count down from three.

I loved my song. It sounded creepy. Unreal. Scary. I even saw the crowd shiver.

"_How can I decide what's right_

_When you're clouding up my mind?_

_I can't win your losing fight_

_All the time_

_Nor could I ever own what's mine_

_When you're always taking sides_

_But you won't take away my pride_

_No, not this time_

_Not this time_

_How did we get here_

_When I used to know you so well?_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know_

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_

_**And it's hanging on your tongue**_

_**Just boiling in my blood**_

_**But you think that I can't see**_

_What kind of girl that you are_

_**If you're one at all**_

_**Well, I will figure this one out**_

_**On my own**_

**(I'm screaming, I love you so)**

_On my own_

**(But my thoughts you can't decode)**

_How did we get here_

_When I used to know you so well?_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know_

_Do you see what we've done?_

_We're gonna make such fools of ourselves_

_Do you see what we've done?_

_We're gonna make such fools of ourselves_

_How did we get here_

_When I used to know you so well?_

_How did we get here_

_When I used to know you so well?_

_I think I know _

_I think I know_

_**There is something I see in you**_

_**It might kill me, I want it to be true" **_

But what no one knew was that it already did kill me…

****************************************************

Mitchie's POV

As the band quickly cleans up all the equipment and chords we make our way back on to the stage where everyone who performed is there. Mr. Corelli was in the center with the microphone in his hand and a white envelope which held the answer.

I was still on my performance high. I sang…in front of a crowd. Me! Haha, yes!

I let out a small squeal which stops after Joanie elbows me in the side. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize our curly blonde haired spaz of a teacher already opened the envelope and was doing some sort of a traditional drum beat. Instead of stopping, he just kept going…and going…and going until finally I think everyone in the entire stadium had enough and yelled "MR. CORELLI!!!!" which seemed to have knocked him out of his daze.

"Oh, right. Our winners are…December Sickness!" Ohmigod!

Oliver, Joanie, Lilly and I all jump up and down in a huge circle. We congratulate the other competitors and then walk towards Corelli who has one of those gigantic checks like you see on T.V. I flip it over and it reads (mouth drops here)…$1,000 DOLLARS?!

I'm so caught up in looking at all of the amount on the check that I don't even realize until Oliver picks me up and carries me backstage that the talent show is over and everyone has given their bow.

Lilly and Joanie are already behind the curtains, engulfed in a huge crowd of people looking at the check and patting them on the backs and just saying 'nice job'. It was hectic just watching them struggle in the middle.

Setting me on the ground, Oliver and I venture towards our other two friends. Oliver and I are on the outside of everyone. I grab Oliver's hand and make my way in to the center of the circle and find the hand with the check. Bodies are everywhere, and let me tell you, none were that pretty smelling either. Tugging harshly I start to see the bright blonde hair of my best friend.

With my right hand I tug Oliver's and he starts to pull me back. On my way out Joanie must have tripped on someone's stray foot because we were all like human dominoes after that with her landing on Lilly, Lilly landing on me and me landing on Oliver who fell straight to the floor at five pairs of feet. Four in front, one behind them all.

I know who they are immediately as I spy converse shoes. This night could not get any weirder.

"Hey guys. Just wanted to say 'nice job.'" That was Amber who was standing in the center in front of us. Miley was on her left and Jake and Mikayla were both on her right.

"Ugh…thanks, Amber." Joanie wasn't sure what to make of this situation so she started with the easier thing…getting the hell off of Lilly.

Everyone was avoiding eye contact with each other. Most of them were glued to the ground where I noticed the pair of shoes behind the populars move forwards.

Needing to get out of the small space I look up and….oh my god!

It's, it's…December Sickness's long lost fifth member, my old neighbor, my best friend, my first love. My..my

My ex-girlfriend…Caitlyn Gellar.

'_Fuck!'_

***************************************

Mikayla's POV

I look up frightened as three of the four band members shout, "CAITLYN?!" and tackled her in one major bear hug and start rambling questions all at once.

Confused I notice that Mitchie was holding back on the hugging. Panic was coming off as waves from her.

My god she looks beautiful with her curled black hair. She was wearing her rectangular rimmed glasses, her Paramore shirt where there's a dinosaur playing guitar, black skinny jeans and pink zebra striped studded belt.

"Come on, Mitchie," this phrase knocks me out of my admiration haze. "Can't I get a greeting from you too?"

Mitchie hestitates, nods, and then gives a small hug.

"It's nice to see you again, Caitlyn"

'_Again?'_

"Oh, you know me, Mitchie. I just can't stay away from you guys." She says while grabbing Mitchie's right hand with her left.

I feel fire and the room getting warm. The girl is on her way to a one way ticket for the hospital.

I think of evil contraptions but they all disappear as I watch Mitchie give a slight blush.

*************************************************

Amber's POV

I grin as I see Mikayla turn red and clench her jaw and fists. Phase One for Couple One: Complete.

***************************************

Alright, remember, reviews are love and I want the honest truth. Anyway I do not own the songs from the talent show.

Mitchie's Song: Hate (I Really Don't Like You) by Plain White T's

Joanie's Song: The Best of Me by The Starting Line

Oliver's Song: Gives You Hell by The All American Rejects

Lilly's Song: Decode by Paramore (and yes I did switch the word man with girl and one. sorry)

We're sitting on the ground and we whisper  
"Say what you're thinking out loud"

Tell me what you thought about when you were gone  
And so alone  
The worst is over  
You can have the best of me  
We got older  
But we're still young  
We never grew out of this feeling that we wont give up

**Turn our music down  
**And we whisper  
**We're sitting on the ground**  
And we whisper  
**We turn our music down  
We're sitting on the ground  
The next time I'm in town  
**We will kiss girl  
We will kiss girl

Tell me what you thought about when you were gone  
And so alone  
The worst is over  
You can have the best of me  
We got older  
But we're still young  
We never grew out of this feeling that we won't  
Feeling that we can't  
That we're not ready to give up

We got older, but we're still young  
We never grew out of this feeling that we wont give up"


	12. Telling Mitchie

Okay guys, so here is where I'm going to need some of your guys' help. I need ideas for Lilly and Miley to get back together. I've thought and I've thought and I'm stumped. On second thought, just give me a few ideas you guys have for the rest of the couples. Aight? Sweeeet!

Chapter 12

Caitlyn's POV

You know, it's really funny how some people think that Amber and I would never be great friends. Ashley introduced us at camp one time and we've been amazing friends ever since.

Every night for the past two months, Mitchie has been telling me about this great 'Mikayla' girl and I was ecstatic for her. Sure we dated, but we knew it wouldn't work out. We were way too good of friends. I know that's what most people think true love is but with us it was way too awkward. Too…I dunno, unexperienced. There weren't the right emotions there.

But anyway, Mitchie hadn't been calling me for the past few days and it started to worry me. She picked up the phone and started bawling when I asked her what was wrong. I knew only one person could have been behind it. Amber. I would have called her that night but I was too busy comforting Mitchie and we ended up falling asleep with the phones on our ears.

The next day, Amber coincidentally called me during my lunch hour and explained everything, begging me to come down and pose as Mitchie's 'girlfriend' while everyone was still sulking around. She even had quite the plan for Oliver and Jake. It's pretty plain but, hey, maybe it will work. You never know.

Let me get back to reality here. It's been about six days since I've gotten here and we have yet to put Joanie's and Amber's plan in to action. I may as well just stay here, at Amber's house, until we graduate. Maybe that'll be a lot easier.

Something that's definitely going to help is if I tell Mitchie that I don't really like her in that sort of way. We're just strict friendship. I can feel her tense up every time I make a 'move' on her in front of Mikayla. It's pretty funny, but I know she'll relax more if she knew I was just pretending. Before we started dating we would always do that in front of our friends. We don't know why, it was just fun to do. So I text her and ask her to meet me at Rico's in five minutes.

****************************************************

Mitchie's POV

"Wait a minute, so this was all pretend? The holding hands, the cheek kissing, it was all fake?" I ask her dumbfounded. Part of me feels disappointed because I felt…wanted. The bigger part of me feels so relieved right now, it's not even hysterical how much of a weight has been taken off of my shoulders.

We've been sitting at Rico's for the past ten minutes, eight of which were filled with her rambling.

Caitlyn nods her curly dark blonde head with an uncertain look. It makes me laugh how insecure she is right now.

"Ha. Why exactly are you pretending whatever you're…pretending?" I squint my eyes wondering if that's a correct sentence.

Now it's her turn to laugh. Man, I've missed this girl.

"Well, ugh, you see the thing is, it's for you and Mikayla to get back together."

"That's ni-say WHAT?!" I shake my head and Caitlyn gives a panicked look. "You're with them. You've turned to the dark side. I'd ask you what the hell was going through your mind but you've lost it in the dark woods somewhere far far away." My hands are flailing everywhere and my hair is getting in my face, hard core right now.

She's been shhing me but I just keep going. I can feel myself getting red in the face and running out of breath. Right when I am just about to start talking more nonsense she smothers my mouth with her hand.

'_Ew, sick. I can taste her coconut lotion on her hands. Barf-o-gaga-maggot!' _

"Okay, look, when Amber asked me to come down here…"

"Whoa, wait. _Amber _asked you to come down here?"My mind was reeling. I knew they were friends. I introduced Caitlyn to Ashley at camp and then somehowAshley must have introduced them. Well that puzzle fits, now for the rest.

"Yes, but don't change the subject." Rawr, feisty. "It was all a bet!"

I roll my eyes. No dur!

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know. Amber bet Mikayla to go out with me and blah blah blah blah."

"No, that's not it!" Caitlyn groans. My eyebrows crinkle.

"What are you talking about? They admitted it. In the hallway."

"Did they actually say that?"

"Well, no. But they didn't deny it either!"

Caitlyn groans again. "Did you even give them a chance to _speak_?" God this girl knew me too well.

"No," I answer sheepishly and bow my head.

"Exactly. Now let me explain what really happened. Yes, there was a bet being placed, but only _one _couple had money involved. Miley and Lilly."

"So, we were still placed for bets." I retort. It's the only logical reason I could think of at the moment.

"Ugh! You just don't get it, do you? This entire bet making process was for all six of you guys to get _together._ Mikayla was staring at you at lunch one day when everyone at the table, mainly Jake, confronted her to ask you out-"

"But…" Caitlyn holds up her left hands, signaling for me to keep quiet.

"She said there was no chance and said that if she had to ask you out then he would have to ask Oliver out because he liked him. Jake said no, not unless Miley asked out Lilly because he thought they would make an amazing couple. Miley said there was no way in hell and then Amber stepped in to play the Money-Filled Matchmaker. I don't know what happened after that but I guess everyone figured it out after the first month and a half. But it wasn't a bet, Mitchie. Yours and Oliver's relationship was real. It was real." Caitlyn finishes, looking me in the eye.

My mind couldn't process everything.

'_It was real? Mikayla actually cared for me…and Jake for Oliver?'_

It was all becoming too much. I groan and put my head in my hands. Caitlyn rubs my back with one hand.

"What am I going to do, 'lyn? I can't run back to her after nearly two weeks. It's complicated."

"What's so complicated about it?"

"I love her!" I nearly shout for the world to hear.

"And she loves you! Trust me, I've never seen so much jealousy from one person just for looking at you."

"Then what do I do?" Normally I would know what to do when it involves Mikayla but right now I'm totally and completely stumped.

"Well, we could finish up the plan that Joanie and Amber have laid out."

"That's nice. Amber and-whoa, wait! Joanie! She's known! My god I'm going to kill her." I start to stomp away but Caitlyn grabs the back of my white wife beater and pulls me back down on the stool.

"Okay, yes, she's known and the plan is one of the easiest things. Make her jealous. That's why I was called down here. For you and I to pretend to date so she would stop being so down and fight for you."

"Fight? I don't want you to get hurt, Caitlyn."

For the millionth time for the half hour that we were there she rolls her eyes again.

"It's just a figure of speech. Don't worry. I'll be fine." I look at her funny because something feels really off. I can tell she's lying or unsure of that statement.

"Okay then, 'girlfriend.' When would be the best time to put this plan into action?"

"How about tonight? At the bonfire for the seniors? It would be perfect. But until then, I say we just milk it right in front of her. Hugging a lot, holding hands, kissing on the cheek. Real intimate things." Wow, she sounds real confident about this.

Letting out a shaky breath, I nod my head.

Let the plan begin…


	13. The Not so great Phase Two

ALRIGHT! COMPUTER TIME! Okay so I've thought up a few of ways for Joliver and Mitchayla to get back together but I'm still needing a few Liley ideas. I'm having writers block on them. Speaking of writer's block, we have to write our freshman projects now and the teachers are pounding us with homework. How the heck does that work out? Aren't they supposed to give us enough time to work on it without any other distractions?

Anyway, I'll do my best thinking up of a Liley. If you guys have any ideas, please please PLEASE let me know. K? Thanks!

Chapter 13

Caitlyn's POV

Have you ever had that creepy feeling that someone was watching your every move and planning different ways to kill you? Yeah, that's how I feel right now as I walk, hand in hand, with Mitchie around bonfire with the rest of the group at nine at night. Mikayla's eyes haven't left me since we've arrived here an hour ago and it's seriously starting to freak the crap out of me.

There's like ten thousand people here and I can pick her out from the crowd. The only person I know here is Mitchie. The rest of the group disappeared somewhere.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I've got a _really_ bad feeling about tonight.

***************************************************************

_One hour later…._

_(10:00 PM)_

Mitchie's POV

Caitlyn's nervous. I can feel it in her hands…that are sweating excessively right now. I know that Mikayla's been glaring icicles at her the entire night. Maybe this was too much.

"Hey, do you want to go? We don't have to do the plan. It'll be fine, really." I try to convince her. She must not have heard me because she doesn't respond.

In a swift moment Caitlyn kisses my cheek, and I surprisingly look down at her but she's looking at Mikayla.

Mikayla and her are having a staring (more like glaring) contest right now, across from the bonfire. I watch again as Mikayla grabs another drink that is most likely alcohol. Honestly that's got to be the third one I've seen her grab in the past hour. She needs to slow down.

From the way things are going tonight, we've definitely got to keep an eye on her.

The staring contest never seems to end…

***********************************************

Oliver's POV

You know, for a senior bonfire where there's supposed to be no emotion, no hatred, no sadness or depression or anything, there sure is a hell of a lot of that right now.

I grab another beverage out of the gray tins with ice in it and lean against the small wooden table next to it. Bud Light.

Glancing off into the crowd of raunchy dancing senior bodies and gyrating hips I see classmates I've had since we were kindergarteners and some that are newer.

Jake is in the center of the bodies with girls and guys grinding all over him. His forehead is glistening with beads of sweat, moving with the bodies as they hurl themselves on him. Jealousy burns inside me as I take another long sip. The alcohol burns on the way down and I give a little cough.

Looking slightly to the left of Jake I see Mikayla by the fire, nursing a beer and looking like she's glaring at someone. Following her gaze I realize that she's staring at Caitlyn and Mitchie who are whispering in each other's ears and smiling.

Thinking of the populars I have can't seem to spot the rest of them. Miley must not have showed up because no one has obviously seen her and Amber, Ashley and Luke are also M.I.A.

Without knowing it, I've finished my Bud Light and I quickly grab another one. Two in one hour and on to my third. I can see my surroundings getting a bit blurry on the outside but I really don't care right now.

Having enough of standing around I make my way into the crowd of dancing seniors where bodies are instantly covering mine, just grabbing and grinding.

Making my way into the center of the crowd I grab the hips that are currently located on my front and move with them. I don't look up, I just grab their hips. From the feel of it, they're a guy's. Right now I just don't care who's they are. After all, tonight is all about forgetting…

*****************************************************

Amber's POV

"Dude, it's not working, Amber. The plan isn't working!" Joanie repeats for the thousandth time that night, grabbing my upper arm with both hands.

We're on the far side of the bonfire where no one looks, let alone cares and she's been nagging me since we've been here.

"Relax, Joanie! They just need a little…push in the right direction."I say swatting her hand away.

"How does that even work out? We hardly even have a plan two. This entire thing is stupid! Are you serious?! Come on, Ashley, say something!" God, this girl has problems.

"Well I can't even _think_ with you talking right now, Joanie. Jesus! Now what is a plan, without a little deviation now, huh?" Ideas were already popping in my head.

Joanie just gives me a look like she's unsure.

"Okay. What's the plan then?"

"Alright. It's not going to be easy, but it will require both of us…"

**********************************************

_Forty-five minutes later…_

Through many explanations, formations and discussions, Joanie and I finally parted ways for our separate missions. (Wow, that's a lot of 'sions)

I walk to the front of the dancing crowd and look around, searching for the target. For a split second I thought I spotted his sandy blonde hair but wasn't too sure.

With no such luck after two minutes I decided this wasn't working. I had to(gulp) actually go through the crowd to put the plan into action.

Through much pacing I find an open space and trudge through the bodies, earning a sneer from them until they saw who did it and have a look of fear in their eyes.

'_God, I love this power.'_

Pushing, shoving, accidently touching other's body parts and other people grabbing my body parts, I finally made my way into the center. I jump, attempting to find him. I've been sweating since the first body I pushed and now I'm soaked. Looking around it seems I've started a trend and others are also jumping.

'_Hmm, wonder how that happens.'_

I stop jumping and I look behind me and what do you know, there he is, grinding with a random boy and girl. His back is to me. A few feet away, the other target is also dancing with some brunette boy from my Business Law Class.

'_What the hell? How long have they been there?'_

I slowly walk up behind the first target, stand on my tiptoes so my mouth is close to his right ear.

"Jake." I speak in a soft, whispery voice.

I'm doing the most desperate things I know right now. Be his conscious.

Hell, the dude is wasted, there's no way he'll know it's me. Trust me; I've done this _a lot_ with him at his celebrity parties. It's pretty hysterical.

"Jake!" I say a bit louder. He turns his head, but not enough to see behind him.

"Conscious?" I hear him ask as he detaches himself from his dancing buddies.

"Yes. It's me."

"It's been a while since you've talked to me." Geez. Clueless much?

"Dance with him, Jake. Dance with Oliver."

"But he hates me…"It's hard to understand him sometimes because his words are slurred.

"Then don't let him know it's you. Stay behind him. It'll work, I promise. Now go."I give a slight nudge in Oliver's direction.

'_Please work...'_I think as I watch Jake put his hands on Oliver's hips from behind. Oliver just kept dancing.

******************************************

Joanie's POV

This has got to be the stupidest idea I've ever heard of. Being a wasted person's conscious? What the hell? How does that work out?

Walking in the sand, having it sift through my feet, I am able to locate the dark haired brunette sitting on a log, still nursing a beer by the fire. Damn that girl could drink.

Looking back I notice a rather large sized rock. Well at least I know where my hideout spot is.

Slowly but surely I make my way behind the stomach high grey rock.

"Mikayla." I whisper, trying to sound slightly spooky and ghost-like.

I really just sounded retarded.

At least I got her attention as she's looking for 'the voice'.

"Get her back." I take a quiet deep breath and think of what to say next. "Don't let Caitlyn win her over. Show her you care…show her you _care_!" I start shaking my head as I realize how ridiculous I sound. This is never going to work!

"You're right." She slurs her words.

I guess I spoke too soon.

"I..need to show (hiccup) Mitchie I (hiccup) care about her. I'm not going to (hiccup) let that bi(big hiccup)tch take her." The Latina gets up and stumbles around. Taking a second to gain her balance, she then starts walking towards her beloved and Caitlyn.

_'Mission accomplished.' _I think as I make re-traced my path back to Amber but I am stopped halfway there as I hear slurred yelling behind me.

Panic sets in as I look towards the direction, hoping it is not what I think.

It is.

A drunk Mikayla, slightly slouched at the shoulders, yelling at Caitlyn who was arguing back. Mitchie was a little off to the side, unsure of what to do. I only see panic in her eyes.

Mikayla raised her right fist high. Caitlyn knew what was coming and knew what was going to happen.

But so did Mitchie.

In slow motion I watch as Mitchie pushes Caitlyn to the sand and takes her spot instead. She falls to the ground.

_'Fucking shit!'_

**********************************************

Okay, lameness? CHECK! But hey, it was the best I could think of. Let's just see how this goes now, shall we?

Don't' forget reviews please. I'm surprised I could update today since we had a freaking JV tournament the entire day.


	14. The Aftermath

Alright. Let's hope I have enough time for this one. Still going to need some more Liley ideas, guys. Sorry.

Chapter 14

Caitlyn's POV

I knew the hit was coming. I was actually waiting for it. I shut my eyes but the next thing I know I'm being pushed to the ground from behind me on my right. I instantly knew who it was.

_Goddamn Mitchie._

I fall to my knees on the sand, my hands assisting in breaking my fall.

Then I heard it. A loud_ 'Crack'_. Some major skin on skin contact, and not the bedroom kind, but more along the lines of a fist colliding with the cheekbone.

_Fuck!_

Mitchie always had to be the hero. Looking back I notice Mitchie lying on her back in the sand, cradling the left side of her face with both hands.

Mikayla opens her eyes, hazed expression plastered on. Adjusting to the situations she gives a small smirk, and looks down at Mitchie. Realizing who she really hit she gives a panicked face.

Before she has the time to rush over to Mitchie, she stumbles forward, then back and pretty soon turns around so we can't see and does something completely predictable.

She vomits…and then falls on her back, passed out.

_So this is the famous Mikayla that's Mitchie's fallen for._

***********************************************

Mitchie's POV

I groan, still tending to my left eye. Damn, that girl could hit!

Slowly I begin to lift myself to my feet. The small crowd around us first began to disperse while Mikayla was emptying her stomach, which was a few minutes ago.

I notice out of my good eye that Caitlyn was also lifting herself up.

"Mitch…y-your eye. It's already bruising." She lightly touches it and I wince. Fuck, that hurt!

"I-I'm fine. It's okay. Let's just get her back to my place, 'kay? Do you want a ride to Amber's?" I could tell what the blonde was thinking as I began to carry Mikayla bride-style to my car. 'Always considerate, even when in pain.'

I carefully place Mikayla in the passenger's seat, while Caitlyn resides to the back of the car.

Starting the ignition, I realize I am only capable of looking out of my right eye. This should be easy, right? Wrong! Ten minutes, nine road signs, eight blocks, seven cars, six stoplights, five complains of Caitlyn saying she's going to throw up or that she's going to die, four cats, three fences, two groans from Mikayla and one helluva drifting turn into Amber's front lawn later we're at our destination.

I glance in the rearview mirror and chuckle. Caitlyn was clutching her stomach with a glazed look in her eyes. If her face would have been like the cartoons, it would have been as green as the grass.

"Where the fuck did you learn to drive, Mitch? It's like freakin' Malibu's Most Wanted."The blonde gave a small smile even though she too was about to lose the contents of her stomach.

"Hurry and get your skinny ass the outta my car. I've got a sick one to tend to." I say, registering my right hand to the sleeping brunette who stole my heart. Even when she was unconscious and slightly sweaty she still looked beautiful.

"Blah. Text me if you need anything and you better put an ice pack or a steak on that eye." Geez, she's like my mother.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Goodnight, Caitlyn!" I say sarcastically. I always loved these games we played.

"Goodnight, Mitchie!" she says in equal fashion. I pull out as I see Caitlyn open the front door and wave back.

**************************************

Mikayla's POV

Ugh, my head is pounding. It's like there are a thousand elephants around and they just spotted a mouse by their feet. That's the last time I drink that much.

Recollecting last night's events, my stomach lurches. All I can remember is bringing my fist back and hitting someone in the face. I felt satisfied but then I opened my eyes and it was the wrong person. My vision was too hazy to realize who it was.

My stomach has butterflies and lurches again. God, I think I'm gonna be sick.

I look over the side of the soft queen sized bed and notice a trash can and I do the only thing that I can and I can't stop it.

I puke…again.

Through my dry heaves I feel a soft hand on my back. Normally I would panic but they feel safe and hold comfort.

As I finish I lie on my back and once again slip into unconsciousness.

***************************************

Mitchie's POV

I jolt out of my slumber on the couch and rush upstairs as I hear Mikayla gagging in my bedroom.

She was hunched over the trash can on the other side of the bed so I only see her back. Giving her a saddened look I do the only thing that feels right and start to rub her back soothingly.

Why did she have to drink so much?

So lost in my thoughts I hardly realize that the smaller brunette is just doing dry heaves and starting to lean back on to the bed.

Mikayla's asleep the moment her head hits the pillows. I take this time to memorize her. She looks uneasy, like she hasn't slept in days or even weeks, depending on the lines under her eyes. I remember during lunch when we were 'going out' she would most likely put on tons of makeup but stop as I told her she looked beautiful without it.

With major disgust, I go to the other side of the bed and pick up the very warm and very used trashcan.

'What am I, a nurse?' I think as I breathe through my mouth.

I walk slowly down across the hall because if I trip I have no idea what would happen. Not sure how much longer I would last, I pick up my pace to the bathroom. Opening the toilet seat, I put the tips of the bowl on the seat and look away as I tip the contents down and flush the toilet.

Glancing up I get my first look of myself in the mirror and gasp. Damn, I looked like freakin' Two-Faced on Batman. I looked terrible! I touch where the bruises were darkest and I flinched. It still hurt.

Getting back on task, I grab the soap, a sponge and a glove; I start to clean out the bowl, watching as the remaining contents were nowhere to be seen.

Being the multi-tasker that I am I run to my bedroom to replace the bowl and then I rushed downstairs, grabbed a glass of ice water and two Tylenol and then run back upstairs to place it on my nightstand beside the bed.

I sigh.

'_The things I do for that girl.'_

*******************************************

Oliver's POV

Head pounding, beaming sunlight, stomach churning, itchy covers and a warm body beside me is what I wake up to. Okay, I know I keep saying I'll quit drinking so much, but now I totally will stick to that saying.

"Uhn…" I hear a scratchy groan beside me, a male voice. Okay, not to sound perverted, but I so totally know that groan.

I slowly look over my shoulder and find that I am correct when I spot sandy blonde hair.

Quickly getting up was a very bad idea, since the whole room is spinning, but it's the only thing I can think of as I grab my boxers and the rest of my clothes.

"What are you doing?" he asks, still a little groggy. I stop and stare at him. Was he serious?

"Oh, I dunno, I just slept with the asshole that decided to play with my emotions for not the first, but the second time!"

"I didn't play with your emotions." He said, also getting up and getting dressed. I find my pants through the clutter of his bedroom.

"Oh ho ho ho no, do not say that you didn't. You were paid to go out with me. You even admitted it." Jake buttons his pants as I'm fastening my studded belt and looking for my shirt.

He stops looking for his clothes and looks at me.

"No I didn't." Saddened blue eyes meet my searching brown.

"Bullsh-" I am soon pushed up against the wall behind me.

'_Oh my God! That's such a turn on…' _I try to keep focus by glaring at Jake, whose face is centimeters away from mine, but he can see right through the façade and his lips are roughly against mine.

"I…didn't…bet….any money, nor was I given any." He states between kisses, but I interrupt him, wanting more because right now, I just didn't care.

I would forgive him a thousand times over and he knew that too.

The clothes that we just put on were once again taken off as we thoroughly proved our love to one another.

******************************************

Mitchie's POV

I awaken to the sounds of the floorboards creaking upstairs in my bedroom.

'_Sounds like Mikayla's up.'_

Sitting up on the couch, I blink and wince, forgetting all about the left of my bruised face. Gently, I rub my eyes even though no matter how gentle I was, it still hurt.

Gulping, I begin to trudge up the stairs, afraid of what will happen.

As I open the door I see Mikayla stirring under the covers with my very blue pillow over her face, dark hair splayed everywhere.

I chuckle at the sight which she seems to hear because she's now staring at the source with bloodshot eyes. I wasn't exactly facing her fully because I was leaning on the doorway, the left part of my face not noticeable.

Her face is scared, like she doesn't know what to do. I decide to take the first step.

"How-how are you feeling?" I ask looking around, noticing that she's already taken the Tylenol.

"I am _never_ drinking again," she states, her voice scratchy. I give a small chuckle and it soon falls short, whereas we fall into the most unbearable awkward silence ever.

"Mitchie…" she begins. "I-we….we really need to talk." Her eyes are pleading.

I nod but don't move. I don't want her to see my face. I'm afraid of what she might think of herself.

She sits up and stares at the hardwood floor.

"I just want you to know that…I wasn't paid to date you. Sure, I was bet, but everyone just wanted me to get it over with. To ask you out, I mean, because I guess I had like this 'head over heels in love' look at the lunch table that day…or for the past year, really. But my feelings are true. You have to believe that. I really really really need you, Mitch, unlike anyone I've ever needed. It's like when you're gone, I feel lonely, when you're there, I don't want to let you go. I don't know what's going on. I know I should have told you but I didn't care because it didn't seem important then. They were just trying to jumpstart my confidence on asking you out. That's all it was! I swear, but Mi-" I cut her off with my lips, from my sitting position in front of her.

While on her rambling fest she never did look up so I took it as my opportunity to strike. Licking her bottom lip, asking for permission which she allows, we explore each other's mouths all over again and battle for dominance. She whimpers. I win.

"I know." I inform her as we pull away.

I close my eyes tightly, afraid to see what emotion is in hers when she looks at my face.

It's then that I hear it.

Her gasp.

'_Oh God.'_

A few seconds pass. Lightly, her cold fingers explore my darkened flesh. I wince and she pulls back quickly, afraid she's hurt me. It still hurts. She once again resumes her examination.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes while choking on a sob. It's then when I open my eyes.

Hearing her voice break was just too much for me. Seeing the display was worse. Her bloodshot eyes with tears rolling down her beautiful face.

"It's…it's okay, Mikayla." She shakes her head, disbelieving. "I'm fine. It'll go away." I try to convince her.

"But Mitchie! I've hurt you! I've given you a black eye!" Tears are sliding down her face like Niagra Falls.

"Black eyes go away, Mikayla." I try and reason with her.

"But-" I silence her with another kiss. We're soon lost in each other. I lightly push her back onto the bed so I'm on top of her.

"No but's," I say, looking her square in the eye. I peck her lips. "Got it?"

She doesn't answer, but looks at my eye, then my lips, then back up to my eye. Lust is noticeable in her eyes.

I lean down so our lips are centimeters apart, torturing her and testing her will power. Within seconds her head is lifting up, but I pull away before they meet.

"Got it?" I ask her once again, a little more firm. Her eyes hold the same emotion and Mikayla attempts to kiss me again but I pull away even further so that I'm straddling her.

She groans.

"Ugh, ugh, ugh. You can't get any love from these," I say pointing at my lips, "until you say 'yes'."

Her face shows frustration, and not the angry kind. The Latina under me still isn't answering.

I kind of like being the 'Tease Mitchie'. She definitely knows how to bring the best out of Mikayla. Why don't we test the waters here?

While the smaller girl under me was looking out the window to our right, I grabbed her hips and ground ours together.

Groaning, she looks up with a lust filled haze that made my blood run cold and then hot and then drain somewhere else where I felt the effects immediately.

"At least say something," I tell her firmly, leaning down slowly, my hands near her head. My hair acts like a curtain and shields our faces from the world.

"I love you," she says immediately and I can see it in her eyes that she really means it. It makes me smile.

"I love you too." She smiles with a devious grin.

"Seal it with a kiss?" she asks. I nod, grin also on my face, and in a blur her hands pull my head down and our lips meet in a fiery kiss. Damn, this girl could kiss.

Her hands are on my hips and she was grinding into me with a slightly fast pace and I groan. She was getting payback and for the love of all that is good in this world, I was letting her.

*******************************************

Okay, awkward much? Anyway, that is my first time ever writing kinda sensual. Never done it before. I've hardly even written kissing scenes or makeout scenes. But please reviews and ideas for Liley. Don't forget!!! I'll try and update as soon as I can. I still need ideas to start the new chapter so until you guys give me some ideas; I guess the updating stops here for now. Sorry.


	15. Read to Find Out Yo

Okay guys, sorry for the lateness. I've been pretty busy. Sorry. Big papers were due and a heck of a lot of basketball tournaments. Who knew high school could be so stressing? That, pus I'm still spit balling here.

Chapter 15

Miley's POV

I watch as Lilly once again laughs with the people at our table from a joke Lucas just said during lunch. The band members and Becca decided they should once again integrate our tables since two of the three couples got back together by some odd coincidence of the same night. She was on the far side of the table, opposite me. Mikayla was in Mitchie's lap, lost in their own world. I watch as Mikayla raised her hand and softly caresses Mitchie's bruised eye and leans down, gently kissing it.

Butterflies erupted in my stomach and I had to contain my squeal. It was like watching a movie and it was just so cute seeing them and how sweet they are with each other. Jake and Oliver are holding hands under the table, sitting side by side.

Both couples looked completely happy. It was sickening yet sweet. Ha. Sickeningly sweet. Anyway, both couples shared pecks every thirty seconds and had lovesick looks on their face. I couldn't believe how happy they seemed. It's like a fairytale story.

The blonde band member across from me knew I was staring at her. I've been doing it since she sat down and the results were pretty amusing. Her squirming uncomfortably and blushing and trying not to look my way were definitely signs to show that either she cracked under pressure or she still felt the same way and I for sure hell knew that it was not the first one.

My plan by the way…yeah, it sucks. My 'smarter' conscious was pretty useless on the ideas. There were some good ones, and what the heck, I sound crazy. Okay, so the point is. The plan is totally screwed. As our gym teacher always tells us to do when things get bad, 'run chaos.'

And that's exactly what I planned to do.

*************************************************************

Lilly's POV

Have you ever had that weird creepy strange feeling you had a stalker? That someone's gaze was following you everywhere you went? You just couldn't escape it? Yeah, that's basically what I feel right now. Miley has been staring at me all day. I can feel it and I can't take it. It irritates me. If I try and say something to her, I know the words will get stuck in my throat and I'll just sound retarded.

She knows this too. It's lunch and her face has a smirk plastered on…still. The southern girl knew her power over me. I was like a rag doll. But I refuse to give in. No, not this time.

I…have had…ENOUGH! Pounding my fists on the table, gaining everyone's attention there, I look up to meet her soul-piercing blue eyes.

I lift myself up and grunt. "I need to take a walk."

Finding the nearest exit to the outdoors, I walk outside into the cold winter air. I can feel the burning gaze of everyone's eyes on me but soon a presence.

I start walking to anywhere my Converse clad feet will take me, snow crunching under them. Soon I hear the distant crunching of snow behind me. It sounds like a girl from the rhythm. Don't ask how I know this stuff. I just do.

Jesus, this person won't give up. So I stop. The person stops too.

"What do you want?" I ask not turning around. This mystery girl was seriously getting on my nerves.

"You to stop running away from your problems and talk to her." I know that voice.

"Now why would I do that?" I retort, still not turning around. "You were so keen on telling me that she was lying, what's with the change? Besides Becca, she doesn't deserve my forgiveness, especially after this whole catastrophe." Clenching my fists, I do all I can to be calm. The mere conversation of Miley burned my insides.

"Maybe she's finally opened her eyes. Maybe she's finally realized the whole point behind the bet." This confuses me.

"What?"

"Joanie told me. I noticed that she and Amber have been talking a lot lately. I literally wrestled the truth out of Joanie yesterday."

"Whoa whoa wait a minute. Joanie and Amber? Talking? The truth? You've got a lot of explaining to do, Miss Warden. So start," I demand.

************************************

Becca's POV

Sometimes I wonder how people can be so clueless. Take Miley for instance, her bet situation. It opened her eyes to realize that she really does like (and hopefully even love) Lilly in a more than friendly way.

How? When she also realized that she couldn't live a day without her. Is love seriously that hard to understand?

So why is it that I'm still repeating the same sort of concept to Lilly?

"Okay, last time here, Truscott or else I will knock you to your wedding day with her. She likes you. She really _really_ likes you. Got it? Okay? Amber made a fake bet so she would date you. Sure she was paid, but then she actually fell for you. Comprende, muchacho?"

Lilly still hasn't turned around yet but I can see her unsteady stance. She wants to believe what I'm saying is true but is too afraid.

"Wedding day? A fake bet? Falling for me? Wow, if that's not screen written then I don't know what is. Look Becca, I really appreciate the sympathy and everything, but we're not in some kind of movie. Girls like her don't fall for me. I've learned that. I get it. No need to sugar coat it, alright?" Damn this girl was stubborn.

I was about to march right up to the girl, turn her around, and slap the living crap out of her. A soft but firm grip on my left stopped me, and tremendously startled me though. I turn around to find the subject of our conversation. She must have been behind me while Lilly was slightly yelling.

She puts her middle finger to her lips, signaling for me to not say anything. I nod and she slowly approaches Lilly, hardly making any noise. I internally decide it's time for me to leave and quietly make my way back to the cafeteria.

It's all in Miley's hands now. Let's hope she can make this all better again.

******************************

Miley's POV

All nervousness ran out of my body as I approached Lilly from behind. She made no signs of hearing me.

"What if it is possible?" Her body language confirmed that she will still infuriated.

"Oh, puh-lease. It would ne-" She stopped, realizing that it was me she was talking to.

"Okay, so I ask again. What if it is possible?" She groans and turns around, irritation written on her features.

"What do you want, Stewart? I've got nothing to say to you."

"Ooh, _Stewart_. Are we back to that now?" She's about to retort when I put up my hand and cut her off. She looks angered because of this but stays silent.

"What happens if I do tend to like you, Truscott? What then? Is it so hard to believe that I might actually really truthfully fall in love with you?" My voice cracks a little at the end. Confessions are hard.

"From the last couple weeks I would say 'no'. After all, it was all a bet." The band member crosses her arms over her chest.

"You're right. It was all a bet." Her face falls and looks around dejectedly. "But something so much more came out of it. Something I never realized before."

"Well obviously you were bound to feel something good. I was an annoying prick from the day we first met." She gives a slight smile and I chuckle. That's a little progress.

"The point is," I say, interrupting our little moment. "Is that I um…think I might…no, I know that I, Miley Stewart, am in love with you, Lilly Truscott, and I'm really sorry and will do anything to get a second chance with you because I'm such a big screw up and I can't stand a day without you with me and my feelings in the relationship really were in the right place, my head just wasn't." I finish out of breath and look down, afraid of her reaction.

Tears are blurring my vision as I hear her walk towards the school. I felt rejected but then her feet suddenly appear in my whacked vision.

"You're unbelievably annoying. You get easily distracted. Your attitude makes me want to punch a wall and sometimes I feel like I just can't ever be around you when you get emotional."

Oh great, point out my flaws. I never knew she noticed all those things.

"Li-"

"But the things I love about you outweigh all of those things." My head leans a little to the left so I am able to see her out of the corner of my right eye.

"What I'm trying to say is," she uses her pointer and middle finger to lift my chin up to look her in the eyes. "Is that I love you too."

My mind freezes. Happy smiles abound! OMFG!!!!!!!!!! Yes!

A full blown smile makes its way on to both of our faces.

"Wanna know what would make this feel like an actual movie right now?" I ask flirtatiously husky as I wrap my arms around her neck.

"I dunno," she snakes her hands on to my waist. "Why don't you show me?"

"Oh, only if you insist."

"Trust me. I do insist." Our smiles have yet to come off of our faces.

We both lean forward at the same time and our lips meet in the middle. Only one word went through my mind. Perfect.

My knees soon buckle. Lilly must feel this because we're both kneeling to the ground. I'm on top of her.

I shriek as a cold white object appears on the side of my face.

"I think that's a perfect moment," Lilly states and then takes off running after wriggling out from under me.

I'm still shocked. She just threw snow on me…while we were kissing. I'm soon hit with another snowball on my side.

Oh she is so on!!!

The blonde is too busy laughing and keeling over to realize that I've made my own snowball. I stand and soon run after her. Lilly shrieks, noticing my presence. She runs as well and the chase is on.

*********************************

Joanie's POV

I laugh as I watch Miley and Lilly from one of the small secluded rooms in the band room. It's small enough to be a bathroom with only a piano and the stool. The window is the only source of light right now.

Well it was.

My attention is soon driven to the light switch by the door where another blonde girl stood. Becca.

"Hey there. What are you doing here?" I ask, turning my attention back to the window. My stomach was going haywire and my nerves were on overdrive. Seconds pass and she says nothing. I turn and face her again.

She slowly walks towards me with a strut and a fire in her eyes that would make a Playboy Bunny jealous.

I gulp hastily as she's arms length away from me. I try to back away because I don't know what I'd do with her really close to me but I soon hit the keys on the piano, startling me even more. I look down at the piano and look up again. I jump as I realize she's right in front of me.

How did she get there that quickly?

"Bec-"I start but am soon cut off with her lips. OMG! HER LIPS!!!

Reality crashed into me and woke me up from my startled daze as I started to kiss her back.

We pull back simultaneously for much needed oxygen. Her cheeks are flushed. My god, she's beautiful.

"How did you know I was in here?"

"Let's just say I had a little help from the Matchmaker Queen." I give her a confused look and she points behind me to the small square window on the door. Behind it I see Ashley, Lucas, Jake, Oliver, Mitchie, Mikayla and Amber right in the middle of all of them, waving at us frantically.

"You weren't bet to do this were you?"

"Me? Date you because of a bet from Amber? Gasp! I'm surprised you would think such a thing of someone!" So much sarcasm for one small girl.

"But no, I was not. This is all 100% me. My choice, my decision." I smile and kiss her.

"Good."

Looking out the two windows in the room of the three couples, I realize that maybe some good things could come from a bet. They could be total complete torture. Or they could open your eyes for the future you never thought you could have. I smiled because I was happily holding mine in my arms. And that's exactly where she'll always be.

End

*************************************************************************************

Oh come on! Did you actually think I was going to leave a couple unfinished! You must not know me very well! Oh wait! YOU DON'T! Because this is my very first ever written fic! Ha!

Anyway, reviews are love. So please tell me what you think, that way I know I may not have done a completely terrible job.


End file.
